Bygones and Bylines
by twisted-sheets
Summary: A.U. SasuNaru. A former member of a vigilante group, Naruto is now a journalist for Tsunade's newspaper. He enjoyed a normal life until Sasuke came back. Sasuke, who had betrayed him for power, Sasuke who now wants him back at all costs. Light lime.
1. Chapter I: Timeliness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto…I'm just borrowing.

**Author's notes:** This is AU, all right? Naruto and Sasuke are about 23. Yeah, another fic…XD

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, a little of NejiNaru, a bit of NaruHina, SakuLee, GaaraNaru, KakaIru…and Itachi's here too.

**Warnings:** Yaoi. Future LEMONS and violence. But of course, that will not be archived here. XD

**Summary:** A.U. A former member of a vigilante group, Naruto is now a hard-hitting journalist for Tsunade's newspaper. He enjoyed a normal life until Sasuke came back. Sasuke, who had betrayed their vigilante group for power. Sasuke, who now wants Naruto back at all costs.

This one is for the **TD**s.

**Bygones and Bylines**

**Chapter I: Timeliness**

"Oi, Uzumaki! Phone call for you!" Inuzuka Kiba shouted, barging into the small cubicle. He held out a cell phone in one hand.

Uzumaki Naruto didn't look up from his laptop, his hands continuing to dance across the keyboard. His blue eyes narrowed in concentration. He had heard the loud-mouthed dog-boy, but he was too preoccupied with writing out his story to respond.

"Uzumaki!"

"Can't you see I'm busy now? This story's due in an hour and my old hag of an editor-in-chief will KILL me if I didn't–"

"Uzumaki!" Kiba sounded more insistent. "It _is _the editor on the–"

Leaping out of his seat, Naruto grabbed the cell phone from a startled Kiba. "Old hag. What the hell–"

"Drop everything. In my office, NOW!" Naruto winced as the phone on the other end was slammed down. "Dammit," he muttered. He knew why Tsunade was calling. He knew this would come the moment he saw the newspapers for today. He was only a little surprised the call hadn't come earlier, along with the rest of the calls he received late last night and early this morning. He had purposefully left his cell phone at home and plugged out his line so he wouldn't get any calls. He should have known better to underestimate Tsunade.

"Well?" Kiba asked, looking curiously at Naruto, whose eyes had darkened to midnight blue.

Naruto handed the cell phone to him. "She wants me in her office, now." He picked up his denim jacket and put in on. Pointing at his laptop, he said, "Finish up the story. It's half done, anyway. Take care of my laptop, okay?" Before Kiba could protest, Naruto was out of the cubicle.

Naruto waved at the cops as he stepped out of the police station that was his beat. He hailed a cab. One stopped immediately in front of him. Sliding in the back seat, he told the driver to head for the _Konohagakure Times_ building. Then he laid his head back on his seat and closed his eyes. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"The answer is no, Tsunade-old hag," Naruto said in a firm voice as soon as he stepped into the cluttered editor-in-chief's office. He quietly shut the door behind him.

Tsunade, editor-in-chief of the _Konohagakure Times_ and Naruto's boss, glanced up from her computer and looked warily at the young man. "You've seen the newspapers."

"Yeah." Naruto felt sick the moment he saw the headlines just this morning. He had immediately tossed the newspapers into the trash. He had lost his appetite, too.

Tsunade's lips tightened into a grim line. "The publisher just called a few minutes ago." Naruto winced at the mention of the word 'publisher'. "He asked why we were the only newspaper among all the other newspapers who didn't print that Uchiha Sasuke, heir to the multi-billion Uchiha Group of Companies and Hebi Corporation, had arrived late last night from Europe after a five-year absence. He asked me why we didn't run what probably was the biggest headline this year. He asked me if I mind looking for a new job this week." Tsunade slammed her palm on the desk, scattering the mountain of papers on her desk and glared at Naruto.

Naruto inwardly flinched. One of the greatest mistakes a newspaper or a journalist could make was being outscooped by the competition. The object of newspapers and journalists were to deliver the news as objectively, as ethically, as accurately, and as quickly as possible. If they failed, they might as well be looking for another job. There was no room for tardiness in journalism.

It also didn't help that there was an ongoing battle between the newspapers for the highest circulation. Higher circulation meant more advertisers, and more advertisers meant more money for the owners of the paper. Sad to say, the newspaper was part of the media industry, and therefore should earn money.

"Hey, why are you angry at me? I'm not assigned–"

"Brat, you know why." Tsunade's quiet words cut through Naruto's babble like a knife. "Tell me the truth, Naruto, did you or didn't you know that the Uchiha would be arriving yesterday?"

"No." The word tasted bitter to Naruto. He shrugged. "I mean, how the hell would I know? I haven't spoken to the bastard in five fuckin' years, and I have no intention of speaking to him again." His eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

Tsunade smiled. "You're a journalist now, Naruto. You're supposed to be objective."

"I can be objective with a lot of things, Tsunade-old-hag, but not with him," he said in a quiet voice.

Tsunade stared at the young man in front of her, not for the first time noticing how different Naruto was from the small, smiling, hyperactive teenager she had met seven years ago. Naruto was taller now, almost taller than she was, and though he still smiled, his genuine smiles were as rare and as fleeting as summer rain. He was still very hyperactive, though he now put his hyperactivity to good use. With his boundless stamina, he would doggedly pursue a story, able to wear down even the most reluctant source or subject…and not a few fellow (and rival) journalists.

She cleared her throat. "Nevertheless, I am assigning you to write an article about Uchiha Sasuke."

"No. No. NO." Naruto shook his head vigorously. "I am NOT about to deliberately volunteer to torture myself. I am not a masochist. Send someone else, like Neji." Then he remembered the animosity between the Hyuuga and Sasuke. "Okay, not Neji. They'd kill each other. What about–"

"Naruto," Tsunade tried to sound gentle, but her voice came out sounding exasperated. "They won't be able to interview the Uchiha. They don't have the capability, the personality, or the connection. You do."

"No. And what makes you think he'd speak to me, anyway? He didn't when I tried years ago." Naruto looked away, not wanting Tsunade to see the pain in his eyes.

Tsunade saw the pain. It pained her to do this to Naruto, but she had little choice. The publisher made sure of that. "Give me a story on the Uchiha, or you and your current staff will be fired," the bastard had said.

The newspaper had been the only thing Tsunade had left of her family's legacy. However, when the newspaper fell on hard times, she had no choice but to sell it to some greedy businessman, but damn it, she wasn't about to give it up to some money-hungry shareholders that didn't give a shit about respectable journalism. "Look, brat," Tsunade began, sounding very tired. "I wouldn't be asking you this if this wasn't important. Think about it, okay? If you decide to do it, that's good, but if you don't, I will not force you."

Naruto gazed at Tsunade. "But what about the publisher–"

Tsunade grinned. "I'll handle him."

Naruto took a deep breath. "I'll think about it." He smiled at Tsunade with that fleeting smile of his. "Thanks, old hag."

"Keh." Tsunade waved him away. "Now go. I still have things to do. And stop calling me old hag!"

"Whatever, old hag." Then he ran from the office laughing as Tsunade threw a book at him, not to mention a few curses.

* * *

That night, Naruto lay on his bed, a piece of paper clenched in one hand. On the paper was the number of Sasuke's office. He had been a little suspicious on how easily he had obtained the number. Just a few phone calls and boom, he had Sasuke's number.

If getting Sasuke's number had been easy, summoning the courage to call the Uchiha was another matter. Naruto had been holding on to the number for an hour or so, debating whether to call the Uchiha or not. And as he debated with himself, memories he had locked deep in his mind came peeking out, unsettling him further.

Memories of Sasuke's black eyes, looking intently at him as they sparred, observing Naruto's movements, matching them and eventually learning enough of Naruto's to beat him into a bloody pulp.

Memories of the same intense dark eyes, watching Naruto's face as his pale hands touched Naruto, caressing his heated flesh and eventually drawing out needy moans of pleasure from the blond beneath him.

Memories of those jet black eyes now tinted with red, glaring at Naruto as they fought to the death, breaking bones as they battled on, and eventually leaving behind shattered dreams and bonds.

"ARGH!" Naruto sprang up and slammed a fist on the mattress. His eyes and cheeks were burning. "Just call him, Uzumaki! How bad could it be?" He plugged back his phone and started dialing Sasuke's number. Holding his breath, he listened while his heart pounded into his chest as he waited. _First ring, second ring, third ring, fourth ring, nothing yet, oh well, maybe no one's there. It's not like I'm going to interview him anyway. I just wanted to check if this was his number and–_

"Uchiha Sasuke's office. May I know who's calling?" The cheerful voice made Naruto jump. For a moment, he could not speak, thoughts running wild in his head. _Oh, shit, shit, shit–_

"Hello? Is anyone there?" The girl's voice jolted him back to reality. Naruto calmed himself. At least it hadn't been Sasuke who had answered.

"Uh…this is the _Konohagakure Times_–"

The girl immediately cut him off. "I'm sorry, but Uchiha-sama doesn't accept interviews and–"

Naruto opened his mouth to try to persuade the girl but froze when he heard Sasuke speaking in the background. "Who the hell is on the phone?"

Naruto jerked his head away from the headset as if burned. Sasuke's smooth voice seemed to sound the same, all fire and ice with just a hint of obsession and a touch of seduction, but somehow it had changed. More confident, more decisive, more…unsettling.

He was so lot in his thoughts that he didn't hear Sasuke speaking until the Uchiha said, "…moron–"

"I'm not a moron!" The peevish retort burst from Naruto's lips before he could stop it. Naruto inwardly cursed at the silence that followed his outburst.

Finally, with a smirk on his voice, Sasuke said, "Naruto. It's been a while, _moron_."

_Fuck!_ Naruto knew he should put the phone down, unplug it again, turn tail, and leave town, moving as far away from where Sasuke was as humanly possible.

Sasuke was speaking again. "This was unexpected, Naruto. I didn't think you'd call me or care I was back."

He should have slammed the phone down then. Instead, he spat back, "Fuck you, bastard. I don't care if you're back. You can rot in hell for all I care."

"Why are you calling?" Quick, vicious, direct to the point, no emotion in his voice. Definitely Sasuke.

"I need to interview you for the _Konohagakure Times_." _Damn_. What made him say that? he hadn't even decided if he would interview Sasuke or not. _Stupid, stupid._

"I see." Sasuke sounded amused, and it annoyed Naruto to think that Sasuke thought Naruto was unsuited to be journalist. Hah. He'd show that bastard. "There's a party tomorrow. We can talk about the interview then," Sasuke said.

"What? I do not want to go to that party of yours. Why can't we talk about it now?"

"I'm busy. I'll send an invitation to your office tomorrow. It's a black tie affair, wear something appropriate."

Too easy. Everything was a little too easy. Naruto took a deep breath, thinking things over. He shouldn't have really called Sasuke's office at all, but he couldn't abandon the old hag. Tsunade had been the mother he'd never known, and she had helped him out when times had been tough. It was only fair that he should help Tsunade in her time of need. Besides, it was just a party. What harm could Sasuke do when there are hordes of people in a room?

_A lot, actually._

But he needed to interview Sasuke so Tsunade and his friends could keep their jobs.

He was doing this for Tsunade. Really, he was.

Gripping the handset tightly, he whispered, "Fine, you bastard. I'll attend that stupid party of yours, but I swear, if you try anything–"

Naruto could almost hear the triumphant smirk on Sasuke's lips when he replied coolly, "Would I really do anything, moron?" Before Naruto could form a reply, Sasuke slammed the phone down.

"Shit," Naruto spat, staring at the headset. A moment later, he was hitting himself on the head with the headset.

**T.B.C.**

**Author's notes:** So, how was it? Did it suck? Do tell! This was partly inspired by Weiss Kreuz and You're my Loveprize in Viewfinder by Ayano Yamane. Why journalism? I don't know. I kinda see Naruto as a crusading journalist out to expose the wrongs and corruption of bad people. XD The vigilante part of his past will appear next chapter, I promise! By the way, _hebi_ means snake in Japanese. XD

**Naruto as a journalist:** Really, I think he's suited to this. He might be a tad dense, but he is perceptive in his own ways…and he has lots of stamina to pursue stories and run after reluctant sources…ehehehe…

**Next chapter:** Naruto and Sasuke finally meet after five years and things get a little hot and heavy. Other characters make their appearance. Lime (light lime for


	2. Chapter II: Prominence

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto. So don't sue me. XD

**Author's notes:** WOW! What a response! Thanks to all those who reviewed:huggles reviewers: In case anyone's curious, I worked in a center that monitors the media in my country, so I do know what I'm talking about in most cases when it involves journalists. XD If you have corrections, you can politely point it out.

Naruto and Sasuke are 23 years old. Do the math with the others. XD

And some news…**Viewfinder (which this fanfic is slightly based on) has been licensed!** AND I CAN'T AFFORD IT:sobs:

**Warnings:** A.U. **Yaoi. Lime**. Random acts of violence. **If you don't like it, stay the heck away**.

**Pairings:** **SasuNaru**. A bit of NejiNaru, SakuLee, NaruHina, GaaraNaru.

**Special thanks to:** _**Srusse87:** Oh, thank you. XD Here's what happens next!_

_**Someone:** Thanks. Here's the update!_

_**Icedragon316:** Ah…it does seem like a little odd for Naruto to be a journalist, ne? Don't worry, it will be explained in the next chapters!_

_**Yum2:** YES! I'm a big, big fan of it! Well, you could order it online, I think. XD_

_**Avmin:** OH MY GOD! It's you! I love your stories! XD_

_**Danjana:** Your questions will be answered in this chapter and the next ones. Be patient, and thanks for reviewing:grin:_

_**Strawberries and napkins: **Thank you…and I love your name. XD_

_:): Sasuke is bad…very bad. XD Hmmmm…you'll find some of the answers this chapter! XD_

_**Sessobaby:** Thanks. Here's the next chapter!_

_**B-s:** :grin: Here's more!_

_**Karone Richardson:** No, they weren't ninjas, but they were assassins, so they did have to learn how to fight and all. I'll explain a bit of the assassin/vigilante part in this chapter._

_**Chimerical:** Thank you! Ah! They were sparring because they were training that time. After all, they were assassins a few years ago. And I love Sasuke's voice…that's why I'm so biased in describing it._

_**Nikki:** You'll find out about that this chapter. XD_

_**ILLK:** Thank you. I hope I updated as fast as I can. My computer went bust, so I took a while to update!_

_**Arrow of Hikaru:** Thanks. _

_**Vin: **Yes, very hot and heavy! XD_

_**Kurokioku:** Thanks! Here is the update! XD_

_**Esther:** As I've said to chimerical, I'm biased. I love Sasuke's voice in the anime. Don't know why, though._

_**Crimson-Vision:** Yes, I'm cruel. XD But don't worry, I'll make it up this chapter._

_**Lady-Samurai**: Thank you. :grin:_

_**Child-115:** YES! GO SASUNARU!_

_**Stupidbakaznfool:** Actor? I like the idea. I think Mister Pineapple's Vogue fic explored that possibility, but they're mostly models there. You should read it, too! XD_

_**Silver blitz:** It's chaos. Naruto's life will be chaotic…XD_

_**Invincible Parco Folgore:** Thank you. Please enjoy this chapter, too. XD_

_**Yuen-chan:** Thank you:grin:_

_**Victoria:** Well, here is the next chapter! XD_

And as always, this will be for **Chelli-san**. Welcome back, **Miki-sensei!**

**Chapter II: Prominence**

The shrill, insistent ring of the phone brought Naruto's fitful sleep into an abrupt end. He bolted up from the bed, flinging aside blankets, pillows, and bed sheets as he sleepily, but colorfully, cursed the man who created the telephone, the man's mother, and of course, his caller. Reaching for the phone screaming beside his bed, Naruto lifted the headset and said, "Who the fuck is this?"

"NARUTO!" Naruto winced at the shout, jerking his ear away from the phone. Penetrating, high-pitched, bossy, and feminine, the voice on the other line was as familiar to him as Sasuke's had been. But unlike Sasuke's sinful voice, _her_ voice was innocence and hope…_well, at least most of the time_. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? I'VE BEEN TRYING TO CALL YOU–"

"Calm down, Sakura," he interrupted as mildly as he could. "I can hear you just fine."

There was a pause on the other line, and Naruto could see Haruno Saku–_wait, it was _LEE_ Sakura now_–taking a deep breath, cheeks puffing in annoyance, her green eyes flashing dangerously. Her husband Lee Rock would be hovering anxiously behind her or perhaps Lee was already patting Sakura's shoulder to calm her down. Either way, Naruto was sure his ears will be ringing after their conversation.

"Have you seen the newspapers?" she asked, her voice a little lower now.

"I work for one, Sakura. Of course I've seen them." _And I wish I did the right thing and drowned myself in my bathtub after I saw them._

"Did you know he was coming back?" Naruto's temper flared at the hint of suspicion and accusation in Sakura's voice.

"No. Why should I?" He bit his lip, just a little ashamed at how cold his voice was. He even felt guiltier when his reply was followed by a long silence. "Sakura…"

"He's back," Sakura's voice was only a thread of sound. "I've always waited for this moment…but somehow, now that he's here–" She broke off abruptly. "Anyway, did you get an invitation?"

"Invitation?" Naruto felt alarms scream inside his head.

"To the party tomorrow night! Didn't you read about that? Sasuke's welcome party!"

"What!" Naruto gripped the phone. "You're going too? Did he send invitations to _everyone_?"

"Well, Hinata got one, so did Neji. Ino and Shikamaru got invitations as well. I'm not sure about the others, but I think they also got some invitations." Sakura paused for a moment, then she said in a soft, menacing voice, "'You're going too?' What does THAT mean? Sasuke has already given the invitation to you? Have you spoken to him? Naruto, you're not telling me something!"

Naruto cursed himself at his slip-up. "Uh–I should be going, Sakura! I still have work tomorrow! Bye!" Wincing at the obscenities and screams Sakura threw at him, he all but slammed the receiver back to the cradle and yanked the phone cord off with a vicious tug. He flung himself onto his bed, covering his head with a pillow and burying himself under the blankets. Tomorrow was sure to be a bad day; therefore, he needed at much sleep as he can. Closing his eyes, Naruto wished that everything that happened today had been a dream.

**-------**

"Naruto, you look like hell! What happened?" Haku said when he saw Naruto come into the police station next morning. He was sitting in his desk, going over some files.

Naruto gave Haku a wry smile. He knew he did look like hell._ And I feel like hell, too_. He hadn't slept at all last night. Despite the two showers he took this morning, his hair was disheveled, his eyes bleary. His jacket was rumpled a bit, as well as his white shirt. His mouth was dry, an unpleasant taste lingering at the back of his throat. "Lack of sleep," he answered the young police officer.

Haku handed him a mug of steaming coffee and a bagel. Naruto eagerly took them; he hadn't eaten breakfast again, and his stomach was growling with hunger. "Ah, thanks, Haku."

"Haku, where the he–brat, what the hell happened to you? You look like shit!" Haku's partner, Momochi Zabuza growled out as he strode into the room, a folder in his hand. He frowned at Naruto.

Haku smiled at his partner. "He hasn't slept well. Do you want some coffee?" He held out a mug to Zabuza, who took it with a gruff word that could be interpreted as his thanks.

Naruto watched the partners interact beneath lowered lashes as he sipped his coffee. The two were a study in contrasts. Whereas Haku was small, pale, slender, and well, pretty, Zabuza was tall, tan, muscular and…rugged. Haku was calm and cheerful while Zabuza was hot-tempered and moody. Yet, the two was the best team in the town's police force. Naruto had lost count of the criminals they had investigated on and had arrested. "So, what's up?" Naruto asked.

The two were Naruto's usual source of information about police matters and activities. He had met them long before he worked in the police beat, back when he was doing the sports beat. The three of them were big fans of the Konohagakure basketball team.

Thanks to his experience and skill in writing, Naruto could pursue any story he wanted, even those outside his beat. However, he had to consult Tsunade on such stories.

Haku shrugged. "Nothing much. It's been peaceful the last few days. Yesterday's jewel heist was the biggest one we'd had so far. Of course, now that Hebi Corporation's here…." Haku and Zabuza traded meaningful looks.

"Oh?" That perked Naruto's interest. Something was up. _Let's get to work, Naruto_. He put down his mug on the table. "I'm going to a party thrown by their new heir, Uchiha Sasuke. Then I'm going to interview him." _If he doesn't kill me first._

"Uchiha Sasuke? Wasn't that the kid whose whole family was massacred by his older brother?" Zabuza remarked. He looked at Naruto, who didn't reply at Zabuza's question. "Hebi Corporation's been doing some interesting mergers with several companies, most of them involved with weapons development and supply."

"Illegal arms trade?" _Might as well be blunt about it_. Naruto made a mental note to do some research on the Hebi Corporation and those with connections to it.

"Oh, nothing of that sort," Haku remarked with a smile. "It's just an interesting development, that's all. A few years back, Hebi wasn't quite this active, until Orochimaru took over the company. It's not our jurisdiction, though."

Naruto almost snorted at that. What Haku really meant was that they suspected the Hebi Corporation of illegal arms trade, but had no solid evidence of it, and that they were not getting that much cooperation from other agencies concerned with this matter. _Sasuke's involving himself with THIS kind of stuff? Damn it, you bastard! What are you THINKING? _

Naruto glanced at his mug. The stuff Haku and Zabuza gave him weren't enough, but that was all he could work on for now. Despite himself, he felt an adrenaline rush at the thought of the challenge a story like this would give him. He would have to talk this over with Tsunade, though. Illegal arms' trading was not exactly a topic a reporter blundered into without consulting his editor.

He looked up and looked around. "Has Dog-boy come in yet? That rookie of mine is annoying. I don't know why Tsunade gave him to me. She should have given him to Neji."

"I don't think he'll be suited to Hyuuga's beat," Haku said. Neji covered the city hall beat. "He's too noisy. He'll annoy the officials."

"Keh." Hyuuga Neji was perfect for the city hall beat. With his calm, collected demeanor, and penetrating eyes, he could pry information from the most reluctant source. While Naruto worked through persistence, Neji worked through patience and pointed silences. Naruto had seen Neji once get a full confession of guilt from a corrupt official by just _looking _at him.

Just then, Inuzuka Kiba entered, his puppy Akamaru slung across one shoulder, as always. After apologizing for being late, Zabuza promptly roared at him for bringing the dog. Haku and Naruto sighed. Another day had begun.

**--------**

"Please, please, Neji! You have to come with me! Please!" Naruto was on his knees, hands clutching a fistful of Neji's jeans. The Hyuuga just stared at him, apparently unmoved.

They were in the lounge of the Konohagakure Times office, just a few minutes after they've submitted their stories for the day. Naruto had been begging Neji to come with him to Sasuke's party for the past few minutes.

Earlier, as soon as Naruto had come in, Tsunade handed him the invitation, a grave look on her face. The blonde hesitantly took it, and then with a muttered excuse, left the room so he could open the invitation alone.

Standing in the broom closet, surrounded by cleaning materials, the smell of disinfectants and the dust in the air making his eyes tear up, Naruto stared at the dark blue envelope for several seconds. His name was written in gold script on the back. With trembling hands, he opened the invitation, drawing out a white, square piece of smooth matte paper that gave the details of the party in cold black script. _Formal. Presidential Ballroom, Grand Leaf Hotel. Seven in the evening. Valet parking. I will be waiting for you, moron._

Naruto blinked at the last sentence. Sasuke's handwriting had always been long and elegant, sliding a little to the right. Unconsciously, he traced the script with a finger. When he caught on what he was doing, he realized he was in deep, deep trouble.

This was why he had been begging Neji to come with him. Neji would keep his sanity in check while Sasuke was there. And gods, did he need his sanity! "Please! I'll do your laundry! I'll clean your apartment!"

Neji had been his closest friend for the past few years after Sasuke had left. They had been friends before Sasuke left, but they only got closer when the Uchiha left. Naruto did not know why, but he knew the Hyuuga and Sasuke hated each other. He had the sinking feeling it had something to do with him.

Neji, for his part, gave Naruto a cool glance. He had expected this as soon as he saw the papers. Uchiha Sasuke was back in town and was already tormenting Naruto. Of course he couldn't leave Naruto alone. The blonde had already been hurt too much by the Uchiha to be hurt again. Neji had to be there to make sure nothing hurt his closets friend.

Neji smiled inwardly to himself. He had not been always like this with Naruto. When they had been assassins, Neji thought the blonde boy was weak and naïve for his optimistic views. They were assassins, buried in blood and sins. Their hands and souls have been stained forever, and they were destined only for death and the deepest part of hell. Naruto did not believe in that, did not believe in destiny.

"_All of us deserve to be happy, no matter how tainted we are!" _

"_We make our own destiny! One day, I'm going to change this world and yours too!"_

After Naruto 'kicked his ass' and 'knocked some sense into him' in that long-ago training session, Neji knew better than to underestimate Naruto.

"Fine," Neji said when he saw that Naruto was on the verge of removing Neji's pants from all the tugging. "I'll go with you. You owe me, Naruto."

Naruto flung himself at Neji, wrapping his arms around the Hyuuga's neck. "YES! Thanks, Neji! I love you!" He grinned. "I knew you'd cave in eventually!"

**--------**

That evening, Naruto sat on his bed, half-dressed for the party. His white shirt was still unbuttoned, his tie askew, his pants unbelted. He absently rubbed his fingers against the invitation. In a few minutes, he would come face-to-face with Sasuke. His former teammate. His ex-lover. His rival.

"_You're a sadomasochistic bastard, aren't you?"_ A voice, soft and insidious whispered in his ear.

"I am not a sadomasochistic bastard."

A dry, mocking chuckle answered his reply. _"Oh, really? So what do you call going to a party to meet your ex-lover who, I might add, nearly killed you the last time the two of you met?"_

Naruto clenched his fists, closing his eyes, trying to block the voice, but failing. "It's not sadomasochism. This is just business."

"_Business?"_ the voice hissed with dark amusement. _"It will never be 'just business' between the two of you. How long will you delude yourself?"_

"I don't care. I don't care."

"_Of course you do. You let him fuck you, and then he fucked you over. Of course you care." _

"Stop it." Naruto took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He was starting to hyperventilate. _This is not, not good. Gotta get back in control._

"_Do you want me to kill him for you?"_

Naruto's eyes flew open. "No," he whimpered, voice hoarse. "_No_." Biting his lip, he forced himself to calm down with large gulps of air. When his breathing was back to normal, he stood up. He still had to face Sasuke. He could not break down now.

**------**

"You're late!"

Naruto winced at Sakura's admonition. Did she have to scold him as soon as he entered the ballroom? Behind him, Neji remained impassive. The Hyuuga inclined his head towards the others that stood behind Sakura–Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino, Sakura's husband, Lee and his cousin Hinata. Most of the former members of their vigilante group were here.

_What are you thinking, Uchiha?_ Neji thought. _Why did you invite us here?_ Neji glanced at Naruto, who was apologizing profusely at Sakura. Then he looked around. Most of the guests of the party were prominent people from business, entertainment, and politics. Neji saw the mayor by the musicians, a movie star by the buffet table.

Then he saw him, Sasuke Uchiha, standing not far from the mayor, looking around as well, dark eyes searching until it found what it was looking for. His dark gaze ghosted over Neji and the others, and then settled on Naruto.

Naruto felt the hair at the back of his neck stand up. He turned, only to find himself staring at Sasuke's intense black eyes.

Everything blurred into the background as soon as their gazes met. It was if they were the only people in the room. Naruto had forgotten just how piercing Sasuke's eyes were, had forgotten how easy it was to drown in them.

Wrenching his gaze away, Naruto murmured excuse and went to look for the bathroom. He needed to splash cold water on his face, NOW! Maybe that would knock some sense into him.

**-------**

"I never thought you'd be a journalist. You didn't seem to be the type." Naruto didn't have to turn to know that Sasuke was standing behind him, smirking. The bastard had probably seen him and followed him into the bathroom.

"Things change, you bastard," he said quietly. He stood up from leaning over the sink and turned to face his former friend and lover. "Hello, Sasuke."

Uchiha Sasuke stood a few feet from Naruto, hands in his pockets. If anything, the Uchiha was more handsome up close and personal, dressed in a fitting black tuxedo that reflected his dark hair and eyes. His pale skin was paler than before; his black hair was still as dark as a raven's wings, but longer. Naruto felt his heart pounding in his chest.

Sasuke regarded Naruto with narrowed eyes. "I wonder how much of you changed, Naruto," he mused. He took a step closer, smirking when Naruto involuntarily took a step back. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Oh, yeah?" Naruto snarled back, eyeing the Uchiha warily. He was already uneasy confined in a small space with Sasuke; the Uchiha's actions made his unease worse. "Well, I hope you'll pardon me if I don't believe you. Last time we met, you tried to kill me!"

A dark look passed Sasuke's face. "You were in my way. There's no need for that now."

"I was in your way? Fuck you, Sasuke. Leave me alone!"

Sasuke raised a slender eyebrow. "Oh? _You_ contacted me _first_. Something about an interview, I believe. Isn't that why you're here?"

Naruto bit his lip. Damn, Sasuke had him there. "I don't think the bathroom is the best place to conduct an interview, so do you mind leaving?"

Sasuke didn't leave; he moved closer to Naruto, until he was standing just a feet away from the blonde. "No. I'm not leaving until I do this." Sasuke then leaned over and kissed Naruto on the lips.

Naruto pulled away from the kiss, blue eyes bright with rage and fear. He made a move to leave, but Sasuke grabbed his shoulders and pinned him against the tiled wall.

"There's nowhere for you to go, Naruto. I locked the bathroom door and left orders not to let anyone disturb us. So stop running away already. You'll only tire yourself."

Naruto found himself with his back flush against the tiled wall, imprisoned between Sasuke's outstretched arms. _SHIT!_ his mind screamed at him. The Uchiha was smiling at him, a predatory smile that Naruto knew so well. He could smell Sasuke, that intoxicating musky scent mixed with spices that were distinctly his. "What do you think you're doing, you bastard?" he bit out angrily. He tried to push Sasuke away, but he froze when the Uchiha slid a knee between his legs, and then rubbed it against his groin. Naruto buckled and gripped Sasuke's shirt for support. _OH SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, **SHIT**! _Naruto could feel the heat pooling in his stomach, quickly settling _there_. _RUN, Naruto,** RUN!**_

Sasuke leaned over, his hot, moist breath brushing against Naruto's earlobe. "What do you think I'm doing, moron?" His tongue snaked out to delicately trace the shell of his ear, and then he began to lightly nibble it with his teeth. Naruto bit his lip to prevent a groan escaping his lips, bucking again as Sasuke continued to rub his knee between Naruto's legs. _I have to stop this, but gods, it has been so long…_

Sasuke's lips slid down to where the pulse lay, leaving a warm, wet trail. Naruto's grip on Sasuke's shirt tightened as the Uchiha fastened his teeth on that spot, sucking softly. _That's going to leave a mark…._ Then he moved to _that_ spot just behind Naruto's neck…

"Ah! Stop it, bastard!" Naruto's body arched closer to Sasuke as the Uchiha began to suckle and kiss _that _part. Naruto felt his face redden when he heard Sasuke remark with a low laugh, "You've always been sensitive there."

"Shut up! I–hah–said stop–ahn–it!" Naruto panted. He was rapidly losing his breath and his heart was beating just as fast. His eyes widened when he felt one of Sasuke's hand move lower. Naruto quickly reached out to grab Sasuke's hand, but Sasuke was faster. In a heartbeat, Sasuke held Naruto's arms over his head, the Uchiha's hand firmly grasping the wrists.

Naruto struggled in his grasp, but Sasuke had always been physically stronger than him. He struggled harder when he felt Sasuke's other hand unbuckle his belt and undo his zipper, then push his pants and boxers down. He gasped as he felt the cool air hit his now exposed shaft.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, only to find the Uchiha looking at him with penetrating, hungry black eyes, devouring him. Sasuke was smirking at him, that triumphant smirk he wore when he knew he had won over. Burning with anger, humiliation, and desire, Naruto spat out, "Fuck you, Uchiha!"

Sasuke's smirk widened. "On the contrary, Naruto," he began in a deep, sinful voice full of obsession and seduction, "I believe it's me who's going to fuck _you_."

Without another world, he took Naruto into his mouth, engulfing the blonde in a warm, wet heat.

**T.B.C.**

**Author's notes, part two:** Man, was that hot or what? The party hasn't even started and Sasuke's already making the moves! Hahaha! Don't kill me for the cliffhanger!

**Beats**: Beats usually refer to the areas or places reporters are assigned to report on or report from or cover, as most journalists would say ("I'm covering the police beat."). For example, there are reporters (mostly senior, very experienced ones) who cover the White House beat, which means they do stories or news (which are mostly delivered through press releases, memos, or press conference) which come from the White House. Most large newspapers rotate the beats of their reporters in a regular basis.

**Naruto, Haku, and Zabuza:** Did you like that? I love those two, really. What Naruto was actually doing was exchanging/trading information with Haku and Zabuza. Naruto tell them what he knows, they tell them what they know. Haku and Zabuza couldn't say things directly because the information was probably confidential. It's an 'off-the-record' kind of thing. Naruto couldn't print or cite Haku or Zabuza's name. Zabuza and Haku are just giving him tips on a possible story, and it's up to Naruto to figure things out.

**The vigilante group:** Uhhhhhmmmm…I'll explain more next chapter.

**The voice:** That was Naruto talking to himself. Yes, Naruto has a twisted conscience, if you could call it that. More next chapter on that! XD

**Next chapter:** Do I really have to say what happens next chapter? Smut. And such. More information about the vigilante group. XD


	3. Chapter III: Proximity

**Disclaimer:** I will let Sasuke do it for me.

**Sasuke:** Naruto belongs to me:hugs Naruto possessively; Naruto squirms and blushes:

**Neji, Hinata, and Gaara:** HEY:glares at Sasuke, then at author:

**Twisted-sheets:** :hides: But really, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.

**Author's note:** Yes, I'm back! I hope you liked the last chapter. XD Thank you for your reviews! XD

On timeline, yes, this is an **AU** story. The storyline has no connection with the current one (the one in the manga and anime), but **I'll be using some instances in the manga or anime and alter it to fit the AU**.

**Warnings:** **Yaoi.** **Lime**. Slight violence in the future. Don't like? Run now.

**Pairings:** Uh, SasuNaru, of course, a bit of NejiNaru, GaaraNaru, and vice versa. XD

**Special thanks to: _b-s_**_: Yes, she's married to Lee. I couldn't have her married to Sasuke, could I? People would kill me, I think._

_**Rachel:** Ah…spelling mistakes. My keyboard's a bit…peevish…so…and to find out what happens, you have to read the fic! XD_

_**Avmin:** I'm honored. :cries: And yes, what I did was evil…and poor, poor Naruto. XD_

_**Kurokioku:** If you think Sasuke's a bastard now, wait until you find out what exactly he did. XD_

_**Quaebah24:** Kakashi? He'll appear in this chapter. You'll like his role, I swear! XD_

_**Vin:** Uh, by moaning out the questions? XD Long? I guess it was. It's been a month, after all. XD_

_**NaiNaitomea:** Thank you! I hope this is soon enough!_

_**Azamiko:** well, I wrote more…XD_

_**Bloodofakiller:** Oh, no! She wasn't. It was something else. XD_

_**Sky:** Thank you._

_**Hara Junko:** Thank you! Actually, it's Naruto that's too HOT to handle for Sasuke. XD_

_**Wiglady:** Hey, new name! Uh…you'll have to read on to find out what happens next! XD_

_**Lily Avalon:** Thank you! Here's more!_

_**TheTrueSilver:** Thank you. :grin: _

_**RuByMoOn17:** Thank you. I hope you're still interested after reading this. XD_

_**Seamarmot:** Neji's very…quick! XD Ahh…thank you. I realized not all people are aware how journalists work, so I had to put some notes. I'm glad they were of some help._

_**Shiryudesu:** Of course not! Well, this one is inspired by Viewfinder, so I wasn't really going to just 'copy' Viewfinder. That would be…lame. XD_

_**Nikki:** Orochimaru? Heh. Maybe. XD You'll find out what happened to Orochimaru a few chapter from now._

_**Yum2:** Yes…nasty, nasty cliffy! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! XD Excuse me. I got carried away. XD_

_**TenshiKaitou:** No, actually, the twisted conscience is **me**, twisted-sheets (now you know where I got my name XD)! XD Kyuubi…oh, he's here…but he'll appear later. XD_

_**Dragi:** Three personalities/reviewers in one? XD Thank you for wishing me good luck. I needed it. :hug:_

_**Invincible Parco Folgore:** Such a strong word to describe Sasuke…shall we say he's…just touchy-feely. XD_

_**Strawberries and napkins:** I love your reviews! XD Anyway, I hope this was fast enough._

**_Machi:_** Viewfinder _is a yaoi manga by Ayano Yamane about a photojournalist named Takaba who is caught up with the Japanese 'yakuza' after he took a picture of their leader, businessman Asami who then proceeds to ravage him. XD Oh…your sibling's a news reporter! How cool! XD_

_**Praeceps:** Thank you. XD_

_**Moon-n-Universe-Goddess:** Thanks. Here is more SasuNaru goodness!_

_**YJ:** Yes, here is the next chapter!_

_**Gonrie:** is this soon enough? Thank you!_

_**Black Hikari:** Yes, I love triangles too! But actually, Gaara's here as well, sooooo…._

_**Yuen-chan:** Thank you:hugs back:_

_**Einld:** Thank you! Sasuke's really fast, eh? XD_

This is for my dear baby, **Gladys**. XD :wapish:wapish:

**Chapter III: Proximity **

Naruto had forgotten just how good Sasuke was with his mouth. Fortunately, Sasuke was doing his best to make him remember.

Naruto's now free hands clawed against the cool tiled wall, fingers digging into the tiles as he arched into Sasuke's hot mouth as the Uchiha continued to suck him off. Strangled noises escaped from his slack mouth as unshed tears burned his closed eyes. His heart was beating fast, slamming back and forth in his chest as it pumped to circulate the blood Naruto felt was now concentrated in two places–his hard, throbbing shaft and his hot, flaming face.

When Naruto came, his whole world went white and still for a moment, then exploded into a burst of stars that left him weak and boneless. He sagged against the wall, breathing in ragged, hoarse gasps.

Naruto watched with hooded eyes as Sasuke's head bobbed up and down, throat working as he swallowed. When he was finished, the Uchiha slowly slid his lips out of Naruto, lingering for a heartbeat for a quick lick at the tip before looking up and gazing at Naruto with a triumphant smirk. He stood up and pressed his body against the still trembling Naruto. "You still taste of strawberries," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear.

Naruto stiffened at the remark, and with a hoarse snarl, pushed Sasuke as far away as his orgasm-sapped strength allowed him. The Uchiha merely fell a few steps back, but it was enough for Naruto to gain some measure of sanity. "You said you wouldn't do anything!"

Sasuke raised a delicate brow. "Did I? I don't recall saying anything like that. I promised not to hurt you, and I didn't, did I?"

Naruto opened his mouth to tell the Uchiha to go fuck himself, but clamped his mouth shut. "I came here to schedule an interview with you and not," Naruto said through clenched teeth, "to get harassed by you."

"Harassed?" Sasuke sounded amused, taunting him. "Is that what you call it now?"

"Shut up!" Naruto whipped away from the Uchiha and hurriedly fixed himself, fumbling briefly with the buttons and zipper. His fingers curled into tight fists as he felt Sasuke's gaze on him.

"Do you always behave this rudely when you're scheduling an interview? You're not a very good journalist, Naruto." Sasuke smiled at him. _The bastard is enjoying this!_

"I can hardly be civil to someone who harassed me, can I?" Naruto replied. He tightened his fists and shifted his weight so he would be ready to punch the daylights out of Sasuke should he try anything again. He would not be caught unaware again. _Dammit! DAMMIT! I knew talking to him was a bad idea. I should have taken the first plane out of the country the moment I learned he was back! SHIT! _

Sasuke glinted as he noted the shift in Naruto's demeanor. "I thought journalists are objective."

_Not to ex-lovers who give them oral sex minutes after they meet for the first time after five frikkin' years, they aren't_. "Yes, we are, but that sometimes depend on the facts on hand and the fact is, Sasuke, you are a despicable, motherfucking _bastard_." Naruto straightened and regarded the now expressionless Uchiha with narrowed eyes. "Let's get some things straight, Sasuke. I'm not interviewing you for the pleasure of your company. You are news, and it's my job to report news. That's all you are to me, and that is all there is to this."

"And if I refuse to be interviewed?"

_Then Tsunade will have my hide and my friends and I could possibly lose our jobs._ Naruto smirked at the Uchiha. "Then there's no need for me to be talking to you, for which I will be eternally grateful to the gods. Good bye, Sasuke." Turning on his heel, Naruto headed for the door. He was reaching out to wrench the locked door off its hinges when Sasuke spoke from behind him.

"This Thursday, at five in the afternoon, my office," Sasuke said in a curt voice as Naruto turned to look at him. "Don't be late, moron."

Naruto felt a faint surge of elation, but quickly quashed it down. Schooling his features to look indifferent, he replied in a deadpan voice, "Fine. I'll be there, asshole." He once again reached for the doorknob, but before he could, the door burst open with a loud, forceful bang. Naruto froze.

Neji stood at the doorway, face as dark as a thundercloud. Behind him, Naruto could see two terrified security men. The Hyuuga's pale eyes flickered at Naruto's crumpled appearance, then at a glaring Sasuke, then back at Naruto. His eyes narrowed when Naruto involuntarily flushed. The Hyuuga's arm darted out to grasp Naruto's wrist firmly. "What took you so long? The others are waiting for you." Giving the Uchiha a look that could wither trees in a single glance, Neji dragged Naruto out of the men's room.

"Neji," Naruto began, but Neji silenced him with a single look. For a few moments, he let Neji drag him in silence, and then Naruto said, "I'm sorry."

Neji abruptly stopped walking, making Naruto stumble a little. They were, thankfully, in a deserted hallway not far from the ballroom and it did not seem like Sasuke had followed them. "Neji?"

Neji turned to Naruto. "There is no need to say sorry, Naruto. It is I who should apologize. I should have known the Uchiha would follow you." At Neji's tight, cold tone, Naruto realized Neji was truly upset, but not at Naruto, but at himself.

"Hey, hey," Naruto said, patting Neji at the back. "Don't blame yourself. You're not clairvoyant, you know. It's Sasuke's fault, all right? And I guess it's my fault as well. I should have known better." Naruto smiled at Neji. "Don't worry; he didn't do anything I couldn't handle. Anyway, let's just forget about that bastard and go to the others. Sakura's probably itching to kill me by now. For all I know she could have poisoned my food."

-------

"You! What are you doing here?" Naruto demanded, pointing a shaking finger at the newcomer sitting on his place on their table. Ignoring the strange looks the people in the other table gave him, he added, "And why are you sitting in my place?"

Hatake Kakashi grinned through his facemask. "Why, Naruto, is that any way to greet your long-lost teacher?"

Naruto scowled at Kakashi. The gray-haired pervert hadn't changed in the three years he hadn't seen him. Kakashi still had that droopy, sleepy sort of look and carefree manner that made enemies underestimate him, much to their grief later on. His left eye lay hidden beneath long bangs. He also still wore that stupid facemask of his. Naruto never understood why he had to wear that facemask even outside missions. "Shut up. Get your own place, you pervert."

"Pervert?" Kakashi actually sounded injured, but he scooted out of his chair and sat instead beside Shikamaru.

Naruto snorted. "What do you call someone who keeps on reading porn novels and actually collects the hardbound copies of it and the paperbacks as well then read them everywhere?"

"A bookworm? And it's not porn. It's art. Jiraiya would disagree with you."

"Jiraiya wrote that stuff, and he's a self-admitted _SUPER_ pervert." Naruto sat down on his chair with a huff. He narrowed his eyes at Kakashi. "So, what are you doing here?"

Kakashi smiled again. "Why, to see Sasuke-kun, of course, and to get free food, what else?"

_Right,_ Naruto thought. He hadn't heard from Kakashi for three years, then bam, he was here. Last thing Naruto heard, Kakashi was doing some kind of investigation. Glancing around the table, he saw that most of his 'batch mates' in the vigilante group were here as well. Although it seemed like they were here in response to Sasuke's invitation, he knew this people better than that.

Naruto's eyes shifted to Nara Shikamaru, who shrugged and slumped in his seat, but not before Naruto caught the familiar code-gesture he flashed at him. _Not here. Too many ears._

_Ah_. So his suspicions were right. There was more to this little get together than it seemed. Kakashi sitting with them was enough proof of that.

Naruto waved at Hyuuga Hinata, Neji's cousin, who sat across him, fiddling with the tablecloth. "Yo, Hinata! Long time no see!"

Hinata looked up, a slight blush on her face. "Hello, Naruto. It's been a while."

"Café doing well? Ahhh…remind me to drop by sometime. My supply of your cakes is running low." He grinned at her. "I love your strawberry cheesecake! It's the best!"

Hinata's eyes brightened, and she smiled, though her cheeks got rosier and rosier. "Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto's grin widened. He had always liked Hinata. Had the situation been different–Naruto mentally shook himself and turned to Shikamaru. "So how are things, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked, raising his voice to be heard over the din of other people's conversation and of the sound the orchestra playing in the background. "I thought you'd have an album out by now, or a record deal."

Shikamaru scowled at Naruto and sank deeper into his chair. It was Yamanaka Ino who answered for him. "He had an offer a few months ago, but he turned it down." Ino glared at Shikamaru. "He said it was too troublesome for him to be signed up with a record company."

"Eh?" Naruto stared at Shikamaru with disbelief. After the group disbanded, Shikamaru played acoustic guitar at bars to support himself. Naruto was no expert in music, but even a deaf person could tell Shikamaru was a genius. Neji once described Shikamaru's voice as 'honey poured over thunder' or something like that. And the way he played the guitar! Naruto always had goose bumps whenever he saw or heard Shikamaru play. Shikamaru once said he had no aptitude for the arts, but dammit, the guy lied! "Why did you refuse?"

Shikamaru gave a tired sigh. "Because they'd make me work, work, and work. It's too troublesome and tiring. I'm fine with playing in bars. I earn enough anyway."

Naruto laughed. "Geez. You haven't changed. So when are you and Ino getting married?"

Shikamaru made a choking sound, while Ino looked pained. "For the last time, Naruto, we are NOT a couple. Why would I want to be–"

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say, Ino." Naruto hid a grin. Ha! Like he didn't see them together a week ago in a bar Shikamaru had a gig in.

"Anyway," Sakura began mildly, "where have you been, Naruto? You were gone for hours!" Despite the mild tone of her voice, Sakura's eyes were blazing with restrained irritation as she looked at Naruto. The girl hadn't forgiven him for slamming the phone down on her.

"Ahahahahahaha…I, uh, met up with an acquaintance I hadn't met for a long time, and we talked for a while. Sorry to have kept you waiting." He grinned sheepishly, praying that they believed him. He said the truth, didn't he? Though he left out some minor details…

Sakura sighed. "You're a bad liar, Naruto." She looked pointedly at his rumpled clothes and would have said more had not Hinata spoken up.

"Uh, Naruto," Hinata began, glancing at the head table where the important guest sat. "I think it's starting."

All turned to the head table, and sure enough, distinguished-looking people started taking their seat there. Naruto narrowed his eyes as Sasuke entered, a pale, ghoulish-looking man following him. "Orochimaru," he muttered. "The head of Hebi Corporations."

"That's him?" Ino asked, eyes wide. "He looks like Michael Jackson."

"He does, doesn't he?" Kakashi said, leaning forward.

_But nastier. Way, way nastier,_ Naruto thought. _What have you gotten yourself into, Sasuke?_

--------

"He's back."

Tsunade lifted her head from the report she was reading to glance at the man standing beside the window. "I know, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya turned to her, the dim light in the room casting shadows on his face, hiding half of it. "What do you plan to do?"

She shrugged. "What can I do? I have disbanded the group. Let the police handle it."

"You know they can't."

Tsunade sighed. "Jiraiya, I can't do what you want me to do. It's been five years. Everyone's living peacefully now. We have outlived our usefulness in this time and age. Why do you think I'm in this business?" That was why she decided to disband the group and take up journalism instead. Not all wars are won by arms, and hadn't someone said the pen was mightier than the sword?

Jiraiya scowled. "Not with him around. And there's been talk about another faction."

"Akatsuki." She spoke the name like a curse.

Jiraiya couldn't help but chuckle at her tone. Then he became serious. "So what will you do?"

"I don't know."

**T.B.C.**

**Author's notes:** OHMIGOD. Did I just write that? Yes, yes. Neji came to the rescue (sort of)! How cool! Sasuke is angry, poor Sasuke. Why strawberries? Ahahahahaha…So, how was it? I hope they weren't OOC.

**Sasuke's voice:** Oh, oh! I found a voice clip from **w w w. naruto-nippon. n e t** of Sasuke doing a love confession! Look for it! His love confession made me MELT! KYAAAAAAA!

**Shikamaru the Singer:** YES! YES! Shikamaru's seiyuu (voice actor) is a very, very good singer! XD I could imagine Shikamaru strumming it out with an acoustic guitar. Although in the anime/manga he said he didn't know much about music, he did show some aptitude for it. Let's just say this was one of Shikamaru's hidden talents. Want proof? Go to the website I mentioned earlier. XD

**FAQ on Twisted-sheets and the fic:** Ehem. I had nothing better to do, so for fun, just a few questions and answers about the author and the fic. Feel free to ignore it. XD

**Q: How much of Viewfinder and Weiss Kreuz is there on the fic?**

**A:** Not much, really. The fic was inspired by the two manga. I just saw Sasuke as a potential Asami, and Naruto as a potential Takaba. I'm not taking anything from the storyline of the two manga (okay, maybe just a little). As you might have guessed, the assassin part came from Weiss Kreuz, though Naruto's organization is very different from Weiss' Kritiker.

**Q: Where's the Kyuubi? Is he going to be here? Was he Naruto's twisted conscience? **

**A:** Yes. You'll see him next chapter or so, though he isn't what you'd expect him to be. He's a bookseller! Kidding! XD And no, he's not Naruto's twisted conscience. Naruto's twisted conscience is…himself. XD

**Q: Are you a journalist?**

**A:** Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah…yes. I have a degree in Journalism. I even graduated with honors. XD So there, my secret is out in the open. If you're asking why a journalist is writing yaoi…uh, next question.

**Q: Can they still do jutsus? What about bloodline limits?**

**A:** Some of the characters will have special abilities akin to their abilities in the anime/manga. Nothing…supernatural, though. XD

**A:** Yes. That's been my policy for a long time now. Besides, it's fun to interact with your readers. XD

**Q: Does your mother know you write yaoi fanfics?**

**A:** Does your mother know you READ yaoi fanfics? XD No. My parents don't. They'd die if they found out.

**Next chapter:** "Naruto had always been an orphan, but Sasuke had just been orphaned." A little flashback on how Sasuke and Naruto met and became who they are now. Naruto should have read the warning note on the package. More on the vigilante group and on the others. XD


	4. Chapter IV: Oddity

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi is my biatch! FEAR ME! XD I'm kidding of course. Naruto isn't mine. Don't sue.

**Author's note:** Well, my FAQ certainly received very interesting responses. XD I'm glad you liked it. XD Truth is, my parents DO know I write uh, sexually explicit stuff, but they think it's hetero, not yaoi. More plot this chapter! XD

And crap, I made a continuity mistake! In Chap. 2, I had Ino married to Shikamaru, but last chapter, they were sort of dating! ARGH! Now edited chapter 2. So Ino and Shika are still dating. Sorry for my mistake!

**Warnings:** **Yaoi.** **Lime**. Slight violence in the future. Don't like? Run now.

**Pairings:** Uh, SasuNaru, of course, a bit of NejiNaru, GaaraNaru, and vice versa. XD

**Special thanks to: _Lady Samurai: _**_Hahaha! Same here. They don't know what yaoi means, though my dad has a bit of a clue what it means…XD_

_**Azamiko:** True! True! And I also act like that! For some strange reason, I can't stand kissing/love scenes in movies or film. And I'm nearly twenty-one years old._

_**Bhodi li:** Uhm, he's not dating anyone, really. And him and Neji? You'll find out more next chapter!_

_**Wiglady:** You'll feel sorrier for Sasuke soon enough! XD_

_**Asinine:** Yes, Weiss Kreuz is a GREAT fandom. XD And I agree about the Rookie Nine!_

_**Strawberries and Napkins:** I agree on the bathroom thing. And though all yaoi fans dream of that moment, I doubt Kishimoto would draw a scene like that, which is sad. XD And I'll take your word that you're batman. XD_

_**Vin:** One word: Maybe. XD_

_**Rachel:** Thank you. XD Yes, parents are prone to freaking out, I've noticed. XD Of course there will be more SasuNaru scenes! XD_

_**The Lazy Fairy: **Thank you. I've been desperately trying to improve my writing for the past years or so. I'm glad you think the characters are IC. That's the problem with many fics, the out of character-ness of stories. _

_**Sol fa:** I hope you didn't wait that long for this one! XD_

_**Yum2:** We could have Shikamaru do that. XD Wow! Your mother's very open-minded! I envy you! XD_

_**Chubby-King-Chocobbo:** Uh, thank you. XD Yes, sasuke's a pretty fast mover. XD_

_**Tristripe:** Thank you. XD Hope you enjoyed the other chapters!_

_**PrinsesaSasurin:** Thank you! That's ok! I hope you're having fun with your plans! I had fun with mine! XD_

This one is for **Muraki-chan**, a good friend of mine. Now if she'll only update her fanfiction…and for **Momo-chan**, who gave me tons of yaoi manga scans:gets dragged away:

**Chapter IV: Oddity**

_The first time they met, they ended up destroying their room._

"_Whose idea was it to put those two boys together in a room, anyway?" Kurenai asked as she surveyed the damage. Bits of broken furniture littered the ground, along with bits of plaster crumbling from large holes in the wall. Goose down and tattered fabrics filled the air in the room. _

_Asuma glanced past his shoulder at Kakashi, who was now talking to the two sullen, bruised boys, the carefree smile still plastered on his face. "Who else? Kakashi, of course."_

"_He's an idiot. Those two have completely different personalities. They'd kill each other." She flashed Asuma an annoyed look. "And would you please stop smoking in my presence? If you want to commit legal suicide, do it on your own."_

_Smiling, Asuma took a long drag out his cigarette, and then blew out perfect smoke rings. If looks could kill, Asuma would be dead and buried by now. "Well, judging from the damage they did to the room, they nearly did. What are they fighting about, anyway? Skills? Food? Girls?"_

"_No. It was a kiss."_

_Asuma's mouth hung open, cigarette nearly dropping to the floor. "A kiss?"_

_Kurenai smirked. "Both of them accidentally tripped and ended up kissing the other. They were arguing who tripped first." She glanced at the two boys as they continued to argue loudly._

"_He stole my first kiss! ARGH! I was saving that for SAKURA! Give me back my first kiss, you snobbish bastard!"_

"_I didn't steal your first kiss. No one in his right mind would kiss a complete, dead-last moron like you."_

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY, you FU–"_

"_Now, now, let's not say bad–"_

"–_CKING ASSHOLE?"_

"–_words." _

-------

"Naruto, wake UP!" Sakura hissed under her breath, roughly shaking Naruto awake. "Some journalist you are, falling asleep in the middle of a speech–"

"–which is just full of bullshit," Naruto muttered, barely sparing a glance at the red-faced old man at the podium. He'd listened enough to the old man's speech to know there was nothing substantial to what he'd been saying. The old man was simply praising the company and its people. Besides, he could always get a copy from the speech from the person's speechwriter, which he already had sitting in his house, along with other documents he got from a quick research about the party and Hebi Corporations.

He'd also taken note of who were the guests in this party for later checking. He wasn't being lazy. After all, he wasn't the one who was going to write an article about the party. That would be his co-workers, a senior reporter of _Konohagakure Times'_ business section, Urahara Saki, and Ishida Himeko, a columnist for the lifestyle section. Both sat on a table not far from the stage, listening to the speech with rapt attention. They would be the one writing the articles on the party, not him. Naruto made a mental note to talk with Saki and Himeko tomorrow.

Naruto inwardly chafed at Sakura's admonition. He hadn't been sleeping! He was just…reminiscing on the first time he and Sasuke met when they were children.

He and Sasuke had never gotten along during the first few years they had known each other. Sasuke was then a newcomer to the group, but the Uchiha already had this high and mighty attitude about him, which had pissed Naruto off, as the blond had been part of the group much earlier than Sasuke. Not only that, Sasuke captured the attention and affections of Sakura, who was then Naruto's crush.

Of course, the kissing incident had just worsened the things between them. Naruto smiled at himself. How strange that a few years later, he and Sasuke would be trading more than just kisses.

The whole 'thing' he and Sasuke had was really weird at first. They had nothing in common, except the fact that they were orphans then. Naruto had then always thought that he was an orphan since birth, while Sasuke had just been orphaned. Maybe the thing they had was because of loneliness. Or maybe it was just raging teenage hormones.

"Naruto, pay attention!"

Naruto sighed and straightened from his slouching posture. Why did Sakura have to be obsessed with manners and propriety? He and Shikamaru (who was also being scolded by Ino) shared a look of understanding. Then Naruto glared at Kakashi, who seemed to be amused with the whole thing.

"Uchiha's up," Neji said, stiffening a little. Naruto's eyes zoomed in on Sasuke, who, much to Naruto's annoyance, looked perfect and neat despite what they did in the bathroom. _Argh. I should have messed up that bastard's clothes somehow. Splashed some water or crumpled his suit. You wouldn't think he'd been harassing me minutes before._

In the corner of his eye, Naruto saw Shikamaru and Kakashi shift in their seats, the indifferent look in their eyes changing to one of acute alertness. Even Lee looked attentive.

_Whatever they were looking for in Sasuke's speech, they didn't find it,_ Naruto noted when he saw the brief flash of disappointed in their eyes as they listened to Sasuke's speech. Unlike the other speeches, he didn't get a copy of Sasuke's speech, and he'd be damned before he would ask Sasuke for a copy.

The speech was very much like the one the old man gave, but Sasuke's language was more…confident, in Naruto's opinion. Even his gestures and voice showed it. Naruto was about to close his eyes and tune out Sasuke when something caught his attention.

"–has made mergers of late with several companies–" Sasuke was saying, but that was not what caught Naruto's attention. It was the ghoulish man sitting just behind Sasuke.

Orochimaru was smirking. Not at Sasuke. But at him. Orochimaru was smirking at him, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto had only met Orochimaru once, but that one meeting was all it took to convince Naruto the man was a sick, perverted, and dangerous bastard. They met on a mission to assassinate a government official who had been taking bribes from drug lords to look the other way. Orochimaru was then that bastard's security chief.

Naruto would never forget that mission. It was the only time in their lives as assassins that they had ever come so close to dying. Orochimaru seemed to have guessed every move they'd make, and taken the appropriate steps of making that mission hell for them. It was nothing short of a miracle that they'd managed to kill the target and get out of the burning mansion alive. Neji was barely conscious by the time he was loaded bleeding by Shikamaru into the waiting getaway van where Ino waited anxiously in the driver's seat, while Naruto himself looked liked he been literally through hell and back. Naruto had never come so close to losing his control until that day.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was wounded as well, but there was a troubled look on his face. He and Naruto had been separated in that mad dash to get out of the mansion alive. When he met up with them in the van, the Uchiha was quieter than usual (Sasuke would always make insulting remarks about Naruto's ability after missions), and wouldn't speak a word of what happened during the moment they were separated, even when Sandaime himself commanded him to. Days later, as they were recuperating from their wounds, Naruto asked him about what happened. Sasuke just stared at him, then kissed him hard, and told him nothing.

It was hen they were about to leave the mansion that Naruto saw Orochimaru standing on the upstairs balcony, looking evil against the fiery backdrop of the burning mansion. He made no move to stop them from leaving and stared at them with a self-satisfied smirk. The smirk unnerved Naruto more than anything else did.

Naruto had never figured out who the hell Orochimaru was until much later after that disastrous mission, when Kakashi explained that Orochimaru had been once an assassin like them, the very best, in fact, but later betrayed the group in search for more power. When Naruto met Jiraiya a few months later, Naruto nearly choked on his ramen when Jiraiya casually mentioned that Orochimaru had been his teammate, and that once, they had been close friends and rivals. Like him and Sasuke, Jiraiya added with a meaningful look at Naruto.

Looking back, Naruto knew Jiraiya had been warning him about Sasuke. And sure enough, months after that conversation with Jiraiya, Naruto found himself chasing after Sasuke, who had decided to join Orochimaru.

That was why Naruto found it disconcerting that Orochimaru was smirking at him now, five years after he had left for Europe with Sasuke. Why the man smirking at him he didn't know, but he did what he would always do when faced with situations like this. He'd be damned if he would back off.

Naruto smirked back at Orochimaru. They stared at each other and smirked on.

"Naruto, who are you smirking at?" Sakura asked, frowning. "Why are you smirking at Orochimaru? Stop it. You're making my hair stand up."

"He smirked at me first," Naruto muttered as he broke contact with Orochimaru and turned to Sakura.

"He's really creepy looking. And he really does look like Michael Jackson." Ino shuddered.

"From what I've heard, he likes little boys, too," Kakashi said casually. He glanced at the podium, eyes narrowing as Sasuke finished his speech. Everyone except them stood up and applauded loudly.

Shikamaru winced at the noise. "Geez. How loud. You'd think he just made a speech about world peace." He ignored the glare Ino sent him.

Naruto stood up. He'd had enough. "I think I'm going home. It's late, and I still have work tomorrow." _And what a fucked-up night this was,_ he thought. His eyes met Neji's, who nodded and stood up as well. Shikamaru and Kakashi also rose from their seats, their apathetic movement belied by the serious expression in their eyes. Naruto wondered if Sasuke was watching them now.

The girls looked at each other. With a sigh, Sakura stood up, but not before casting a glance at Sasuke who sat at the center of the raised table, looking like a marble statue, so still and cold his face was.

Lee put an arm around his wife's shoulders. She smiled at Lee, and then she said simply, "Let's go."

As they collected their coats and made their way out, they didn't see two pairs of eyes following them, each for their own purposes and reasons.

-------

Their night was far from over, Naruto knew. There was still much to talk about. They found themselves sitting in a booth near the window in a 24-hour barbeque restaurant, ostensibly having coffee they got from the condiments bar. Luckily, they were the only customers the restaurant had so there were few chances they would be overheard.

It was Ino who broke the tense silence. "So, why did you think Sasuke-kun invited us? He didn't even bother to greet us, the nerve!"

"I don't think it was his idea to invite us," Neji said, putting his cup of black coffee carefully on the table. "And if it was, I don't think it was us he wanted to see or it wasn't him who wanted to see us."

Naruto found himself staring at his decaf. "Orochimaru," Naruto said quietly.

"Possibly." Kakashi looked up from his book. "Sasuke might have been just the lure."

"But why? We're not a threat to him anymore. We aren't in that line of business," Sakura said.

Kakashi shrugged. "I was hoping that little party might tell us something, but it turned out to be a mere PR exercise." Then he turned to Naruto. "Naruto might have an idea, though."

All eyes fell on Naruto. Naruto glared at Kakashi. "You should be the one who'd have an idea. What have you been doing all these years? And how the hell did Sasuke manage to give you an invitation? Where the hell did he send it?"

"To my apartment, of course. I never changed my address." Kakashi smiled briefly at them, and then turned serious. He looked at Shikamaru. "You know about the mergers, I suppose. And how is Asuma doing?"

Shikamaru grunted. "I know about the mergers. Most of them weapons research firms that seemed to be on the verge of bankruptcy or lacking in funds. Asuma's getting married to some girl–"

"Kurenai," Ino supplied, shooting an annoyed look at Shikamaru. "Really, Shikamaru. How can you forget something like that? You're the best man in the wedding, not to mention the fact that you're the wedding singer."

Shikamaru scowled at Ino, and then turned to Kakashi. "Asuma also said he'd send up what you wanted in a week or so. He's still looking for it."

"Ah. Good. So Naruto, what have you found out so far?" Kakashi asked again.

"What makes you think I know something about this?" Naruto demanded belligerently. As far as Naruto knew, no one other than Tsunade knew that he was going to interview Sasuke.

"Because you're going to interview Sasuke, aren't you?" Kakashi said bluntly. "And if I know you, you'd have done some research by now."

"What?" Sakura exclaimed, glaring at Naruto. "You're going to interview Sasuke? And you didn't tell us?"

Glaring daggers at Kakashi, Naruto replied, "I'm not sure I'm going to now. The bastard's not worth the trouble." He could feel Neji's eyes boring into him, but he didn't dare look at the Hyuuga. "How did you know–" He stopped when realization dawned on him. "Tsunade. The old hag told you." He narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to kill her."

Kakashi grinned through his mask. "Actually, she didn't. Someone else did, but I'm not telling whom."

"Who–" _Oh shit. Haku and Zabuza._ He'd told them. Naruto had forgotten about that. He'd also forgotten Kakashi was on good terms with Zabuza. _Damn. _

"So, what did you find out?" Kakashi asked again.

Naruto sighed. "The same things as Shikamaru did." He didn't bother to ask how Shikamaru got the information. "Nothing much yet, but I haven't dug deep enough yet. There are some suggestions that Hebi's involved in some kind of illegal arms trade. I still need Tsunade's permission to pursue the whole thing." He paused for a moment, looking around nervously. "Are you sure we could talk about this here?"

"Ch'. Don't worry about it," Shikamaru said. He glanced over Naruto's shoulder. "Oi, Chouji, come over here. How troublesome. "

To Naruto's astonishment, a portly man wearing a grease-spotted apron stepped out of the kitchen, glaring at Shikamaru. "Chouji? Is that you?"

Akimichi Chouji squinted his eyes, brushing aside the smoke coming from the kitchen. "Oi, Naruto. How are things?" He glanced at Shikamaru. "I'm cooking, you know."

"Cooking? Or are you eating?" Ino teased. She faced the bewildered Naruto. "Chouji owns this place. He regularly sweeps this place for bugs, so don't worry. We're safe here."

Naruto still eyed Chouji with shock. Chouji seemed to have grown bigger in the few years they hadn't seen each other. "You own this place? I didn't know that!"

"That's because you don't come here," Ino said. "You're always at that ramen place, Ichiraku's."

"I should go back to my grill. Nice to see you guys again." Chouji eyed Shikamaru and Ino. "I'm the caterer at the wedding, okay?"

Shikamaru grunted, while Ino spluttered an outraged "Chouji!" as the fat man made his way back into the kitchen. She glared at Naruto, who was trying hard not to laugh. "One word, Uzumaki, and you die."

"How appropriate for Chouji! I'm sure he's a very good cook," Lee remarked. "Now," he began in a no-nonsense voice, "why are we discussing all of these troubling things? Are we in any danger?" He looked straight at Kakashi.

"I don't know," he admitted. "But it wouldn't hurt if we're just a tiny bit cautious. Especially you, Naruto." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Orochimaru was observing you all night, and he's always been interested in you, even before he got interested in Sasuke, so watch your back."

Naruto said nothing. He glanced at Hinata, who remained quiet throughout the conversation. Her pale eyes were wide with worry. He reached out across the table and took her hand, squeezing gently. He smiled comfortingly at her. "Don't worry, Hinata. Everything's going to be fine." Among them, Hinata was the only one who wasn't part of the group, but everyone trusted her, so it didn't matter. Besides, she was Neji's cousin, after all.

Hinata blushed at the contact, but smiled back. "Okay. But be careful, Naruto."

"All right," Kakashi stood up and yawned. "Now that's been discussed, we should all go home. I'll see you around."

Naruto snorted, but got up as well. "Yeah, right." Naruto gave Sakura an impudent grin. "See you around, Sakura."

"You're not off the hook yet, Naruto," she said ominously.

After saying farewell to Chouji, they went on their separate ways. Naruto tried to hide a grin as he watched Ino and Shikamaru ostensibly go off in different directions; he was sure those two were going to end up in the same place.

That left him, Neji and Hinata. Neji would be taking Hinata home, of course. Naruto would just call a taxi. His car was still in the garage under maintenance.

"Naruto," Neji began in a tight voice. Naruto inwardly winced. He knew Neji was upset about Naruto not telling him about interviewing Sasuke. The Hyuuga was probably making conjunctions with what happened at the bathroom with his interview with Sasuke, most of them probably right.

"Look, Neji, I'll tell you everything you want tomorrow, I promise," he said in his most sincere voice. It was already late into the night, and he didn't have enough strength to deal with Neji now. Encountering Sasuke and the discussion they had a while ago had sapped what strength he had. Yes, he did have incredible stamina, but he was human too.

Neji looked like he was about to say something, but changed his mind. He nodded curtly. "You still have to do my laundry, remember."

"Neji! I thought you were my friend!"

"I thought I was yours too," Neji said quietly.

_Ouch._ Suitably chastened, Naruto shut up and waved as Neji and Hinata drove away. When the two were just a small speck in the distance, he sighed and went about hailing a taxi. He just managed to piss off his closest friend, and earlier, his ex-lover harassed him. Not only that, a Michael Jackson look-alike was interested in him. _God, what a fucked up day this was. _

-------

Naruto was dead-tired when he finally came home. He pinched the bridge of his nose in an effort to control his growing headache. He needed an aspirin–no, several ones–and a shower–a long cold one. Then he was going straight to bed.

As he stepped off the elevator and headed for his apartment, his mind went back to what Neji said about the invitations. Could Sasuke have invited the others because he knew Naruto wouldn't have come without them? It was a possibility, a disturbing one at that.

His mind also went back to what happened at the bathroom. Naruto felt himself blushing again. God, he acted like some sex-starved idiot back then. He should have known better than to go off the bathroom alone. He was sure Sasuke had some evil, lecherous plans for him back then. Thank the gods for Neji. Naruto made a mental note to apologize to Neji, even grovel one, if need be. He owned the guy too much for him to treat him as crassly as he did by not telling him about the interview with Sasuke.

What the hell did Sasuke want with him? Hell, the guy _dumped_ him, even tried to kill him. Damn, he should have read the warnings in that ice-hot 'little' package called Uchiha Sasuke. That would have saved him a lot of trouble.

_Ah, you're mad, Uzumaki Naruto. _He_ was right. It would never be simply business between the two of us, Sasuke,_ Naruto thought.

As Naruto neared his door, he fumbled in his pockets for his keys, and then froze, his instincts afire. His eyes swept across the hallway, body tensing like a coil ready to spring.

He opened his door carefully, and then cautiously entered his apartment, still trying to sense whose presence he felt. When he finally recognize who it was, he almost angrily flicked open the light switch and found himself almost face to face with the person he most did NOT expect to see in his apartment. "What the FUCK are you doing here? How the fuck did you get in?"

The young woman tossed back her long blonde hair and smiled at Naruto, blue eyes wide with innocence that looked so real Naruto wanted to puke with disgust. "Is that any way to greet your twin sister, Naruto? We haven't seen each other for such a long time."

Naruto grimaced. He was wrong in his past assessment. His day wasn't the only thing fucked up; his life was fucked up too.

**T.B.C.**

**Author's notes: **Mwahahahaha! I hope you like this chapter. Not much smut, sorry, but there will be some next chapter, if I'm in the mood for it. Poor Naruto. His troubles are just starting! Why was Orochimaru smirking at him? Whooo! Plot is moving, finally! I'm sorry if I'm not too descriptive. Would you like me to be, or is this style just fine?

**Writing the article:** Naruto wasn't the one assigned to write the article because it wasn't his beat. Remember, he only 'agreed' to write about Sasuke (even when it was out of his beat and he was 'hostile' to Sasuke) was because Tsunade practically begged him to.

**Orochimaru's plans:** Let's say the guys are getting the right idea, but are looking at the wrong direction. XD

**The twin sister: **Ahahaha. That would be Naruto's Sexy no Jutsu version. XD I made her into a real person. XD I'm gong to have fun with her. I didn't want the Sexy no Jutsu to be just a disguise for Naruto. I love the technique too much for that! Promise, I won't mess her up or turn her to a Mary Sue. What do you think of her? Do tell.

**Sasuke's speech:** Were you looking for something important in Sasuke's speech? Well, there wasn't much, really, and as Naruto deduced, Sasuke invited the others because he knew Naruto would be reluctant to go without some company. And for more…business reasons…:wink:

**Conversations: **The following are some lines of conversation that may appear in the future chapters. I wonder if anyone can guess who will be or who are speaking the lines:

Person 1: "I've always thought it would be Rock Lee that would turn out to be gay. I was wrong, though."

Person 2:nods: "I had the same thought. It's the spandex, I tell you."

P1: Kid, this is the sad truth: When you're in the high school paper, you're not journalists. You're advertisers.

P1: Why do you know my name? Why do you know where I live? Why do you know what I've been doing? You're a STALKER, aren't you?

P2: Actually…I'm a journalist.

**Next chapter: **What does Naruto's twin want? The Kyuubi makes his appearance! Naruto goes off to do some research on Hebi Corporation and falls into Sasuke's lap. Naruto, watch out! Possible lemon or lime (if I feel up to it!) XD Iruka also comes to visit! And Orochimaru makes a very interesting…proposal.


	5. Chapter V: Romance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Sue me and die.

**Author's note:** Rejoice, for I have updated! Uhhh…sorry it took me a while to update. I was busy looking for a job and my mother banned me from the computer (I still am). So without further ado, here is chapter 5! Enjoy! A little bit more of the romantic plot, the other plot, and then about the others! Beware of long conversations! Long chapter ahead!

Oh, by the way, I made plushies of Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Tsunade, along with Itachi and Yondaime. If you want to see them, go to this site: **www.melrosestormhaven. Yaoi. Slight lime.** Run away if scared.

**Pairings: SasuNaru. KakaIru.** GaaraNaru. NejiNaru. SakuLee. ItaNaru. InoShikaTem (that's right!). NaruHinaKiba mad laughter.

Special thanks to **my reviewers**! I'm sorry I'm not able to reply; I'm in a bit of a rush. XD This is for them!

**Chapter V: Romance**

Uchiha Sasuke stood in front of the window, hands pressed against the cold, tinted glass. He gazed at the cityscape below, at the winking lights of the buildings and vehicles, all so tiny and vulnerable in this height. He knew that somewhere, in a small apartment, was Uzumaki Naruto, already in his bed, lying awake during the night. He wouldn't sleep, Sasuke knew. He had made sure of that.

Sasuke smirked at the memory of what happened in the bathroom. No matter how he protested, no matter how hard he struggled, Naruto betrayed himself in a hundred little ways–the way his body arched to Sasuke's slightest touch when his mouth said 'No', the way his fingers tightened their grasp on his shirt and pulled Sasuke closer when Naruto moaned, 'Stop it'. The Uchiha especially liked the way Naruto said those words, sometimes in quick, breathy little whines or long, harsh pants that crested into hoarse moans.

He hadn't planned on taking Naruto so soon after his arrival, but the sight of the blonde drove him wild. The boyish, short blonde boy he had known five years ago grew into a young man, still all smiles and laughter, but taller and more handsome. He knew Naruto had become a well-known, multi-awarded journalist.

The fact that Naruto came with Hyuuga Neji didn't help assuage his obsession. Sasuke never liked the Hyuuga. The white-eyed man was far too interested in Naruto for his comfort, and Naruto was closer to him than he liked. The sight of Neji with his Naruto made him see red. So as soon as Naruto was beyond the Hyuuga's watchful gaze, he made his move and claimed what was and still is, his, marking him on his neck.

"You are mine, Naruto, and I will have you," Sasuke whispered, his breath frosting over the glass, fogging the view of the city below.

"Did you enjoy your night, Sasuke?" Orochimaru rasped from the doorway.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, face blank of emotion. Beside Orochimaru was Yakushi Kabuto, the silver-haired assistant of Orochimaru, and, Sasuke suspected from the spiteful looks Kabuto directed at him, his lover as well. "The party went well."

Orochimaru allowed himself an amused smile at Sasuke's answer. "Yes. They came as expected."

"The plan is proceeding well, then?" Kabuto said, casually sidling closer to Orochimaru.

"Perhaps." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "It's only beginning."

* * *

"What are you doing here, Narumi?"

Narumi narrowed her blue eyes, and then she smiled as she watched Naruto toss his jacket on the couch, his face as dark as the shadows that surround him like a mantle. "I just came here to see you." Her voice was honey, sweet and cloying. "As I've just said, we haven't seen each other for a long time. I just thought I should see my dear sweet younger twin brother."

"Fuck you." Naruto's necktie came off with one vicious tug. "I don't need your bullshit. What does that mad old bastard of a fox want with me?"

Narumi rose from her seat, silk skirt rustling as it brushed against the sofa. Naruto eyed her warily. She dusted off some imaginary lint off her clothes, her antique bone and shell bracelet tinkling as she moved. Then turned to Naruto with an amused expression on her face. "Really, Naruto. It's most impolite of you to refer to our maternal grandfather as 'a mad old bastard of a fox'. He just wants to meet you, you know."

"So he could what? I've told you over and over again, I don't want–"

"–any part of _'your stinking family!'_" She tilted her head back as she smirked at him, exposing her smooth tanned neck and the ancient ankh necklace that hung about it. "I know, I know. But the meeting isn't about _that_. It's about Hebi Corporations."

Naruto could not suppress a start of surprise, which was quickly replaced with anger. He should have known the bastard of a fox would be aware of his activities. And he should have known the bastard was canny enough to use the information gathered for his own use. "What about Hebi Corporations?" Naruto would have bitten of his tongue if he could.

Narumi smiled again, the smile of a cat that had cornered her prey. "He didn't say, but I gather it's about their recent activities." She paused. "You are aware of what they've been doing, are you?" When Naruto didn't reply, she said, "So you'll see him?"

"No. Now leave." Naruto stalked off, heading for the kitchen. His chest felt so tight, his head pounding with sudden pain.

Narumi was already hot on his heels. "Naruto, why do always behave so rudely whenever we meet? It's not like–"

Naruto whirled around so fast Narumi crashed into him and would have fallen if Naruto hadn't grabbed her arms. His grip was like vice, unyielding and cruel, fingers digging into her flesh. His blue eyes burned with anger. "Why can't you just leave me alone? Why can't _all _of you just leave me alone?"

Narumi didn't flinch. She wrenched from his grip, looking at him with cool blue eyes. "Don't take out your anger on me, little brother." Her eyes narrowed as Naruto glanced away, turning his back to her. "This isn't really about meeting our grandfather and seeing me, is it? Or is it because Uchiha Sa–"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Naruto clenched his fists. What was happening to him? What was he doing? _This is Sasuke's fault. Damn you, Sasuke. Why did you have to come back?_

His twin's attitude and the bastard of a fox's words brought it all back, that moment in the bathroom with Sasuke. So cool, so arrogant, so fucking forceful of their own wishes, giving little thought of Naruto's own feelings. Both so sure that he, Naruto, would bend to their wishes because they have something Naruto needed and wanted. _Why can't you just leave me alone_, he had cried out to his twin, but the truth was it was Sasuke whom he wanted to say those words to the most. His twin sister was just conveniently there when the fury of it all came crashing down on him.

He faced his twin, schooling his expression into one of indifference. "I'm sorry. I lost control. It won't happen again."

"I wouldn't make any wagers on that," Narumi said, rubbing her arms to relieve the pain. Then she brushed her fingertips on Naruto's cheek, a sad smile on her lips.

He shied away from her touch. "Don't be like this, Narumi. I had enough manipulation for today."

"Naruto, I really think you should meet our grandfather. I know this is an unpleasant thing for you, but please, just this once I'm begging, meet with him."

Naruto stared at his twin in surprise. She had never begged before, never pleaded to him; she'd always been so…proud. "Why? What's so important about this meeting?"

"It's something about our parents…and about you. He didn't tell me much, but I gathered that Hebi has some connection with our parents and with you."

Naruto was silent for a moment. He only knew little about their parents, just stuff he learned from Jiraiya and Kakashi. And what was their connection with Hebi? "Fine. I'll meet up with him."

Narumi sighed. "Good. Be at the house any time late morning. He'll be expecting you." She smiled at him. "Thank you for agreeing, Naruto."

He looked away. "Whatever. Are you going to be there?" Whenever he met up with the old fox, Narumi was always by his side, to be seen but not to be heard. The old fox was a male chauvinist bastard to the core.

"No. I'll be out of the country then. In fact, I'll be out of the country for the next few months."

"What?" That was a surprise. Narumi never left the old fox's side. "Did the old fox agree on this? Where will you be going? For how long? Whom are you going with?"

Narumi laughed, and Naruto flushed when he realized what he just said. "You sound like you're interviewing me for an article. Or are your brotherly instincts finally kicking in? I'm going to Chile. There's an excavation there on Incan mummies sponsored in part by the university. I'm one of the representatives. And to answer one of your question, no, grandfather didn't agree."

"Oh." He had almost forgotten. Narumi was an archeologist of sorts; Naruto wasn't really sure what her field of expertise was. "The old fox didn't like it? And you're still going?"

"Of course." She caught the look of disbelief on her brother's face. She grinned. "I'm not entirely beholden to the mad whims of a cantankerous old fox. I have my own plans that is not for him to question."

Naruto couldn't help but smile at her. Sometimes, he'd forgotten how strong-willed her twin could be when it came to deciding her own fate. They might have grown apart, but he should have known they were alike in some things. After all, they shared the same blood and womb.

"I should be going. I still have a flight to catch early tomorrow." She then handed him a piece of paper wrapped around what Naruto saw was a key. Sensing his confusion, Narumi explained, "I wrote down my number on the paper. The key is for a safe deposit box in the bank. There's a smaller box with documents there, but don't open them until you've talked to our grandfather. It also contains things that might be useful for you in your…_investigation_." She gave him a sly look and winked.

Naruto gripped the key and blushed. Damn. He should have known Narumi would bring _that_ up. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now that's done, I should go. Escort me to the door, will you?"

They were standing on the open doorway when Narumi turned to Naruto and held his hand. He stared at her. "Naruto, whatever you learn, remember that whatever your past, present, and future held or holds, only you truly know what your heart and soul is. Your life belongs to you and to those you chose the share it with." At Naruto's stunned expression, Narumi grinned and said, "What I meant was, if you want to be with Uchiha Sasuke or with that Hyuuga Neji, it's for you to decide."

"You bitch!" Naruto wrenched his hand from her and slammed the door shut. _Sisters!_

* * *

Tsunade glared at Kakashi, wishing she could throttle the man then and there. "You certainly took your own sweet time."

Kakashi's mask twitched in what appeared to be a smile. It was early morning. He should have been here an hour or so ago, just before the employees of the newspaper arrived for work, but he had been late as usual. "I'm very sorry. I ran into a small distraction."

Tsunade glanced at a strand of hair on Kakashi's shoulder, raising one eyebrow. "A redheaded distraction, it would appear. I told you I wanted the report as soon as possible."

"Now, now, my dear Tsunade," Jiraiya said from behind Kakashi, a grin on his face. "There's no need to be upset. You'll get more wrinkles if you–oof!" Jiraiya stumbled back as a thick stack of documents hit him on the face.

"Shut up, you pervert. It's your fault the boy turned out this way. He was decent until you came along with that porn of yours." Tsunade's glare shifted again to Kakashi. "Now, to business. What happened?"

Stifling a laugh, Kakashi began to recount what happened at the dinner and his own insights. Tsunade listened attentively, as well as Jiraiya (who had recovered from the blow). "It seems our suspicions are correct."

"I can't believe Orochimaru would go as far as this for power," Tsunade said, shaking her head.

Jiraiya didn't comment on what she said. Instead, he asked, "Have you found anything that might suggest an alliance between the Akatsuki and Orochimaru?"

Kakashi shook his head. Turning to Tsunade, he said, "Naruto is currently doing investigative work on Hebi. This is under your orders, I believe?"

"I haven't given him my full approval yet," Tsunade said shortly. Naruto had informed him that he did some background checks on Hebi, mostly to find information he could use in Sasuke's interview. "I've only asked him to interview Uchiha Sasuke, not to do a full investigation of Hebi." She ignored the incredulous look Jiraiya gave her at the mention of the Uchiha. She knew what he was thinking. She grunted in disgust. "I'm not comfortable with Naruto being close to the Uchiha again, but Naruto is a grown man and quite capable of making sound judgments and taking care of himself. Besides, my publisher and the newspaper's owner gave me little choice over the matter."

Jiraiya's brows furrowed. Since when was Tsunade concerned about the publisher and the owner of the newspaper? She'd been fighting with them since they bought _Konohagakure Times_ from her. Tsunade often won those battles; they must have had something big to make Tsunade cave in. "I don't doubt Naruto's capability to defend himself, but this is Uchiha Sasuke we're talking about. You know how irrational the brat could be when it comes to the Uchiha. And are you going to allow Naruto to investigate Hebi? With Orochimaru's current unnatural interest in him…"

Tsunade smiled dryly. "If I ordered him to stop investigating Hebi, not only am I betraying everything I've taught to him about journalism, I'm also making him more curious. You of all people should know how determined he could be. If I told him to stop, he'd only see that as a challenge, if not encouragement."

Jiraiya sighed. "I suppose so."

Tsunade turned to Kakashi, who was now slouching against the cork-padded wall. "Thank you for your report, Kakashi. That will be all today. You already know your duties. Now get your ass out of my office before others arrive."

Kakashi sketched a quick salute and left by way of the fire escape.

When Kakashi was gone, Jiraiya asked, "So, are we really back in business?"

Tsunade glanced up from the files she had been reading. "Not quite, but we're getting there. I don't like it, but I like Orochimaru and Akatsuki even less." She resisted the urge to sigh. Five years of peace and quiet, a lifetime's work, only to be destroyed by a handful of men.

"Kakashi has informed the others, hasn't he?"

Tsunade nodded. "But I only told Kakashi to tell them to be cautious. Orochimaru and the Akatsuki are two we can't afford to underestimate. And we can't let them get Naruto." She gave Jiraiya a meaningful look.

Jiraiya groaned. "Babysitting duties again? You're cruel, Tsunade."

"I know."

* * *

Naruto wished he never got out of bed.

He was awakened this morning from his fitful sleep by a call from the garage, saying that his beloved car had to stay a few more days there because they found a problem or so. Naruto had been too sleepy to argue, but he had a sneaking suspicion that the mechanic was milking him for all his worth.

When he went to the mirror, he saw dark circles underneath his eyes, and then he noticed a small mark on his neck–a hickey. The sight of it brought back everything that happened in the bathroom, forcing Naruto to take another cold shower, damning Sasuke to hell all the while. Then he donned an orange turtleneck sweater, cursed Sasuke again, and prayed no one would notice it.

Since he didn't have his car, that meant hailing a cab, again, to take him to the _Konohagakure Times_ office, which cost him a lot of money. Said cab overcharged him, and Naruto ended up arguing with the driver for several minutes.

Then, when he finally went inside, the first person he saw was Hyuuga Neji, whose pale eyes radiated with such impatience and fury that Naruto would like nothing better than to hide in some dark hole for the rest of his days. Of course, Neji would hunt him down if he did that, and flay him when he found him.

So he just smiled at Neji, who scowled at him, and grabbed him by the arm, and said in his calm, deadly voice, "We need to talk."

"I need to go to the old ha–I mean, Tsunade, first," he protested feebly.

Neji began dragging him towards the door, waving aside his protests. "Tsunade already knows what you've been up to. Kakashi has already informed her. As for your work, I'm sure Inuzuka would survive a day without you."

"Kakashi was here?" Naruto blinked as he took in the news. Of course. That was why the silver-haired pervert appeared. Tsunade must have given him orders to watch over them or something.

Neji hauled him into his car, a snazzy black BMW that flew across the road with frightening speed. Naruto clung to his seat, wondering if this was a prelude to his imminent death in the Hyuuga's hand. Well, the Hyuuga should think twice before dealing with him. Naruto would fight back, if need be. He wasn't about to go down without a fight.

Finally, Neji slowed down and parked in front of a small café, which Naruto immediately recognized. He glanced sharply at Neji. "Why here?" he asked with wide eyes.

Neji slid out of the car, but not before giving him a look. Naruto followed him inside, and immediately saw the reason why Neji brought him here.

* * *

"Yo! Hinata!"

Hyuuga Hinata quickly looked up from the cashier at the familiar voice. Lips tugging into a small, shy smile, Hinata found herself face to face with a grinning Uzumaki Naruto, his spiky blonde hair mussed up, dark circles underneath his eyes, leaning over the counter and waving at her. "Good morning, Naruto. How are you today?" she said in a voice with laced with just a hint of worry.

He laughed. "Ah, I'm okay. I didn't get much sleep last night, and work's been hell, but as soon as I get a taste of your delicious strawberry cheesecake I'll be _much_ better!"

Hinata allowed herself a small laugh, but she sensed that something was wrong with Naruto. The blond was usually at work during this time, and Naruto didn't skip work unless he had a valid reason. Moreover, he asked for strawberry cheesecake, and though Naruto claimed it was his favorite, Hinata noted he only ate it when he was depressed, lonely, or stressed out. Glancing over Naruto's shoulder, she saw Neji walking rapidly towards them, a grim look on his face.

A hand grasped Hinata's heart, squeezing tight. She hadn't seen that look in Neji's face for many years, the last time was years and years ago, when he tried to kill her and her family to avenge the death of his father. Naruto barely managed to save her in time, and then literally knocked some sense into Neji.

Since then, slowly but surely, Neji had become less of an obsessed avenger and more of an overprotective older brother of sorts to her.

So it came as a complete surprise to Hinata that even after all these years, the look still had the power to make her fear for her life.

Neji must have seen the fear in her eyes, because the grim look to changed to one of polite inquiry and he said, "Hinata. Good morning."

Hinata smiled, fighting to keep herself from stuttering like she did years ago before she grew more confident. "Good morning, Neji. What can I do for the two of you?"

"Plain black coffee for me. Just send it over to the table beside the window," Neji said, glancing sideways at Naruto. Naruto squirmed for a moment, then asked for strawberry cheesecake. Flashing Hinata an apologetic smile and gently touching her hand, he followed Neji as he purposefully went to the table.

Hinata followed them with worried eyes, wondering what had happened. Sighing, she went to fetch their order, hoping nothing untoward would happen why her back was turned.

* * *

"So, Neji, what do you want to know?" Naruto asked as soon as Hinata placed their orders on the table and left. Naruto had flashed her a reassuring smile before she left, but she still had the worried frown on her face. Nobody touched his or her food.

Neji studied the blond in front of him. Naruto looked tired, and the weary tone in his voice told him he certainly was. He also noted the turtleneck, and the red bruises on the neck it barely hid from his view. The marks of Uchiha. "When?"

"When what? When will the interview with Sasuke take place?" At Neji's curt nod, Naruto said, "It's on Thursday." Naruto leaned over. "Look, I don't want to interview him, but I have to, okay? This is just a job. He's just news, and it's our job to report news."

"This is an interview with _Uchiha Sasuke_. It will never be just a job." Neji's eyes bore into Naruto's. "And he's not simply just news. He's the man who tried to kill you, the man who betrayed you."

Neji kept his voice low, so as not to alarm Hinata, who was hovering on the counter, watchful of their actions, but he was angry at Naruto's casual words.

As far as Neji could remember, Naruto and Sasuke had been best friends, rivals, and partners, and later, much later, Neji had found out one rainy night when he stepped outside and saw them kissing, lovers as well. Months later, Sasuke broke away from the group to join Orochimaru, nearly killing Naruto who had tried to stop Sasuke from leaving. It had been Neji and Kakashi who found Naruto bleeding and broken, Sasuke nowhere to be found.

Naruto and Neji had been somewhat friendly before the blonde's deadly confrontation with Sasuke, but after the Uchiha left, they became much closer, best of friends, in fact, and he helped Naruto recover from his depression. So it didn't really sit well with Neji that Sasuke would come back and wreck Naruto's life again. And he wasn't about to sit still while Naruto, in his usual naiveté, allowed Sasuke to do as he please. Because whether Naruto admitted it or not, he is allowing Sasuke far too many liberties for his own good.

Naruto turned away, looking outside the window, looking past the cars parked outside. "Don't you think I don't know that? Dammit, Neji, I'd get out of this interview if I could. But I can't, dammit!"

"Why can't you? Tsunade–" Neji stopped at the sight of the bitter smile on Naruto's lips. Realization dawned on him.

"Let's just say Tsunade's walking over hot water right now, and I'm the plank she's walking on. If I wobble, she might fall." Naruto stared at his hands. "I owe Tsunade a lot, you know. I can't let her down."

Neji was silent. He should have expected something like this. Naruto was anything but loyal, and he would so anything for people he cared about.

Naruto gave Neji a small smile. "Look, I'm sorry I haven't told you about it earlier. And don't worry about me. I can still kick ass. I kicked his before; I can still kick it again. Besides, we really need to know more about Hebi and what the hell they're up to."

Hebi. Neji hadn't forgotten about that. The dinner last night unnerved him more than he showed. Why was Orochimaru interested in Naruto when he'd only been interested in Uchiha Sasuke before?

Neji knew Uchiha Sasuke had come to their group after his parents and relatives, businessmen who owned pharmaceutical companies around the world, were murdered. Sasuke had been the only survivor.

Uchiha Pharmaceuticals had been on the verge of discovering some miraculous cure before their massacre. Neji thought Orochimaru was interested in Sasuke because of that, as rumor has it that Orochimaru was forever in search of a way to preserve his youth and stop his ageing.

So what was the connection with Naruto, other than the obvious one with Sasuke?

Naruto was glancing at his watch. Then he looked at Neji. "Neji, don't worry. I'll be careful; I'm not stupid, okay? I know getting involved with Sasuke again is likely to cause me to lose my life and sanity." He rose from his seat and patted Neji on the back. "And I have to go. I need to…talk to someone."

What could Neji say? Neji nodded curtly, but didn't believe a word Naruto said. The blonde was never rational when the Uchiha was involved. He would have to take steps to insure Naruto's safety. "Whom are you meeting with?"

Naruto hesitated for a moment, and then he said, "My maternal grandfather, the Kyuubi."

* * *

He was an old man, but Naruto knew better than to underestimate him. As soon as he stepped foot into the palatial mansion where his maternal grandfather lived, all his senses were on alert. One does not take chances in dealing with the Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi. The name still evoked fear in the hearts of many in Konohagakure, the title of the biggest and most powerful…businessman in the country. He was said to be as sharp, as cunning, and as merciless as his namesake, and was involved in countless illegal operations, until the Yondaime put a stop to it years ago.

And Naruto, award-winning journalist, upholder of truth and of the rights of men, was his grandson.

Naruto often wondered what the others would think when they found out. Until Neji, he had never told anyone else, not even Sasuke.

Of course, the Kyuubi also killed his father, who was the Yondaime.

Most of what Naruto knew about the Kyuubi came from hearsay, Kakashi, or Jiraiya. Naruto's father had married the Kyuubi's daughter, much to the fox's fury. Somehow, the Kyuubi managed to separate them, and Naruto's mother ended up giving birth to them in the Kyuubi's house. She died when they were born. Naruto was sent to an orphanage, while he kept Narumi.

Naruto didn't know about his relation to the Kyuubi until he was sixteen, when he met him and his twin for the first time. Since then, the Kyuubi hadn't stopped trying to convince him (more like force him) to be his heir. Despite his efforts, Naruto always refused. He was truly his father's son.

As he passed through the gleaming marble floors, past the row of bodyguards that stood like steel sentinels against the wall, he thought of what the Kyuubi knew about Hebi. _He damn better have something relevant about Hebi,_ Naruto thought darkly, suddenly irritated. He hated going to this place. _Or I'll give him a taste of my fist._

Naruto strode purposefully into the Kyuubi's study, slammed the door shut, and found him sitting behind his oak desk, watching him with his pale, amber-yellow eyes that glowed red in certain lights. His expression didn't change when Naruto barged into the room. "I'm here. What the fuck do you want, old fox?" he demanded, wanting to end this meeting as soon as possible.

The Kyuubi continued to stare at him. He was in his fifties, of lean built, with dark skin and reddish hair that aged into iron gray over the years. "Such impudence," he finally said, speaking in a quiet, deep voice. He looked at Naruto from head to foot. "It never ceases to amaze me how much you look like your father." His eyes narrowed. "He was as defiant and as arrogant as you are, even in my presence."

"And you killed him for it." Naruto was tired of this game. He always said stuff like this when he came over. "I only came here because my twin asked; I'd rather be in hell than be in a room with you."

The Kyuubi ignored him. "I thought your sister was different, but she was as willful as her father and her mother. Ungrateful as well. I raised her, fed her, and where is she now?"

"My twin has the right to do as she pleases, with or without your consent" Naruto said shortly. "I don't have time to waste with your ranting, old man. What do you want with me?"

At this the Kyuubi smiled, an enigmatic smile that suddenly made Naruto wish his twin were here to interpret it. "You are truly a brat. You will never amount to anything with that attitude of yours. Too impatient." His smile widened to a feral grin at the sight of the outraged expression on Naruto's face. "But I will not waste my time. You are investigating Hebi Corporations, aren't you? The one Orochimaru now owns?"

"Yeah, so what? If you're going to ask me to stop, I'd tell you to shove it up your–"

The blow came so fast Naruto barely had time to dodge it. It knocked over a lampshade instead, shattering as it fell on the floor. "Silence, brat. Didn't anyone tell you it's impolite to interrupt your elders?" The Kyuubi glared at Naruto, who lapsed into grim silence. "You should do well to heed my words. Be wary of Hebi and of Orochimaru, for," he paused, eyes narrowing gain, "it was Orochimaru who killed your parents."

* * *

_Orochimaru killed my parents._

Naruto couldn't tell how long his stood in the Kyuubi's study, or how he left his house. He'd been too stunned to think coherently. When he came into the Kyuubi's house, he thought he knew just about everything, when he came out, what he knew turned out to be nothing at all.

_"The key is for a safe deposit box in the bank. There's a smaller box with documents there, but don't open them until you've talked to our grandfather."_

The key in his pant's pocket suddenly felt heavy. He should go to the bank immediately, and look into those documents.

_"Naruto, whatever you learn, remember that whatever your past, present, and future held or holds, only you truly know what your heart and soul is. Your life belongs to you and to those you chose the share it with."_

The memory of his twin's words burned into his mind. What had Narumi meant? At first, he thought his twin was kidding, but after his meeting with the Kyuubi–

A loud beeping and a sudden screeching sound shattered his reverie. Swearing, he found himself jumping back to avoid being hit by a fancy car–a limousine, he saw. The car stopped just a few feet away from him. "Watch where you're going!" he shouted, ignoring the fact it was his entire fault. "You nearly hit me!"

A dark window rolled down, and to Naruto's shock, he found Uchiha Sasuke smirking at him. "It was your fault, you moron. You've been walking like dazed idiot."

"I wasn't walking like a dazed idiot," Naruto snapped back. Why was Sasuke in this part of town? The Kyuubi's home was nestled amidst a dingy, run down neighborhood. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "It's a free city. I go where I please. What are you doing here?"

"None of your business. Now fuck off." He glared at Sasuke. _I will not think about what happened last night, dammit!_ He turned his back to Sasuke and started walking away.

"Are you walking all the way to town?" Sasuke asked casually. Naruto didn't turn back. "Would you like a ride?"

Naruto abruptly stopped and glanced over his shoulder. Sasuke had opened the door, and had stepped out. Naruto saw he wore a dark, form-fitting business suit, his long hair tied back into a low ponytail. He was about to say no when Sasuke asked, "Does my presence you uncomfortable, Naruto? That doesn't really bode well for our interview."

"I'm not uncomfortable," Naruto hissed out. "I loathe your presence." He was about to walk away again when Sasuke grabbed his shoulder and before Naruto could so as even move, he hauled him up and threw him into the car.

Naruto landed roughly into the car's floor, knocking the wind out of his lungs. He found himself staring at Sasuke's dark eyes, flashing with and anger and–

All thoughts in his mind stopped when Sasuke grabbed his collar, and kissed him. Wrenching his mouth away, Naruto screamed, "What the hell are you doing, you bastard! Let me up!"

Sasuke ignored him and pinned him harder into the cramped floor. "So you loathe my presence? So you find the Hyuuga's company much pleasurable than mine?"

Naruto gave him a confused look, then his eyes widened when realization dawned on him. "You followed me all day!" Dammit, why hadn't he sensed it! He must have been too preoccupied to notice!

Sasuke smirked. "I always watch over what's mine," he said, yanking down the turtleneck collar to reveal the small red marks on Naruto's neck. His smirk widened. "And you are mine, no matter how much you try to hide it." Without another word, he bent over, and fastened his lips on Naruto's neck.

**T.B.S.**

**Author's note:** Wahahaha! I hope you enjoyed it! I had lots of fun writing this! Not much lime, but next chapter would be a lemon! And a little glimpse on how Naruto feels having Sasuke back into his life.

If you're wondering why Naruto got mad at Narumi, it's because the whole encounter with her reminded Naruto so much of 'the bathroom' incident' with Sasuke. XD and yeah, told you Sasuke's fast. XD

Oh, I'm sorry if it seems like I'm dawdling. All would be explained in the proper time.

**Kyuubi:** Kinda like the Mafia, ne? But not really. He's a mix of the Mafia/Yakuza/Gangster. And he is very nasty when he wants to be. So what role does he play? You'll find out soon enough. XD

**Narumi:** Yeah. I hope I didn't overdo her. Well, you won't be seeing her for a long while. And if you get the impression she's a manipulative little bitch, that's because she is. She lived with the Kyuubi, after all. In an odd way, she is what Naruto would be if Kyuubi raised him. If you feel she's coming on too strong, that's really the way I wrote her to be. Strong, stubborn, manipulative, and annoying as hell. XD If you find anything wrong about her, do tell me and I'll gladly fix her up…

**Neji, Naruto, and Hinata:** Hinata's not stuttering anymore; she's all grown up. And she ISN'T a member of the vigilante group! Oh, and if you're wondering why Neji decided to take Naruto to Hinata's shop, it's because he'll be more able to control himself in Hinata's presence. And he knows Naruto would do the same so as not to alarm Hinata.

**Next chapter:** Finally! A full-blown lemon next chapter! A trip to the past, back on the night they met Orochimaru for the first time. Because running away is not an option, especially when you're dealing with your past, and your ex-lover. It's a necessity.


End file.
